


No One Is To Blame

by ProwlsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is taking Carly home one day but gets caught in a terrible accident, hurting them both. Prowl blames himself for not protecting her. Can Carly forgive him? Will he be able to forgive himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Emergency vehicles were there in the pile up of cars on the highway, trying to get the victims in their cars. Prowl, still conscious, but just barely was focusing on Carly still stuck in his passenger seat. "C-Carly? ...Y-You okay...?"

He didn't get a response which worried him greatly. Because he was an Autobot, his armor was thicker and stronger than any earth alloy, but this accident was so bad, even he was badly damaged and in a lot of pain. He hoped his armor had been strong enough to protect Carly. He quickly used his internal scanners to try and find out if Carly was even alive or not, granted his scanners were not as good as Ratchet's were. He relaxed slightly in relief when he detected Carly's heartbeat and shallow breathing. She was badly hurt, but at least she was still alive. Even though she was alive, who knows how badly she was hurt, was his armor strong enough to protect her? The only way to know for sure was to get the attention of the firemen and other rescue workers and have them take care of her. From where he was in the pile up, he knew if he didn't act fast they wouldn't get there in time if she was badly hurt. So he did the only thing he knew would gain their attention, he turned on his siren. The sound blared through all the surrounding noise and the red and blue flashing lights in the middle of the wreck caught everyone's attention. Several men began to quickly make their way towards him. Prowl weakly sighed in relief, he was hurt himself but he knew Carly need help right now more then him. Once the men were close enough, he shut off his siren and lights.

The rescue worker was surprised to see no one in Prowl's driver seat, but he did see Carly. "What? Who turned on the lights and sirens? And who was driving?" asked a fireman. But no matter, he knew he had to get Carly out. He tried the door, but it was jammed shut. "I can't get the door open, we're going to have to get the Jaws of Life," said the fireman. Prowl didn't know what this "Jaws of Life" was but figured it was something to help get Carly to safety. That's when he saw another fireman come back with a very odd, and scary machine. It had two giant pincers on the front. He really didn't want them to come near him with that, but...if it helped Carly, he would tolerate it. He watched as the machine's huge pincers slowly open before the firefighter placed each claw around Prowl's door panel.

"W-wait! What are...y-you doing?" protested Prowl, his voice laced with pain and static.

"Hey, did you hear that?" one firefighter asked.

"Where did that come from?" asked another.

"Come on guys, let's just get her out. We will worry about that later." another spoke.

"Right."

"W-Wait...s-stop..." Prowl tried to cry out again when he started to feel great pain from his door panel by the machine. The machine bent and pulled at his door, and he felt a pain like no other shoot through his door and into his body. He let out a scream as his lights flashed and sirens wailed in response to the pain he couldn't get away from. This got the firefighters attention.

They jumped back in shock and stared at Prowl with wide eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Prowl was huffing from his intakes in pain. "P-Please...d-don't do that...a-any more..." he winced.

"What's going on?" asked a fireman.

"Did that police car just talk?" asked another one.

"I think so," said a third.

"P-Please...h-help Carly...b-but don't use...t-that again..."

"Whoa...are you an...Autobot?" asked one of the firemen.

"Y-Yes..." Prowl winced again in pain.

"What happened?" asked a fireman.

"I-I'm not sure...I-I was just taking Carly home..." Prowl winced again.

"Alright, we'll figure that out later. Let's get her out," said a fireman. "Do you mind if we break your window? If we can't get your door off, the next best bet would be the window."

"I-It won't hurt as much..." Prowl said "B-But I will do anything...t-to make sure Carly's okay..."

"Alright, then let's do it," said the fireman with a nod. Prowl braced himself before the firemen proceeded to break his window. The glass shattered and Prowl winced slightly. It definitely wasn't as bad as the pain of his door, but it was still uncomfortable. Once that was done, the firemen proceeded to get Carly out of Prowl. They managed to pull her out without hurting her more.

"I-Is she okay...?" Prowl asked weakly, he was still worried about her.

"She's pretty hurt, but if we get her to the hospital, she should pull through," said a fireman.

"H-Hurry please..."

"Are you going to be alright?" another fireman asked him.

"I...I think so...I need...t-to call R-Ratchet," said Prowl as he shifted in place. He wondered if he could still transform. He decided not to try it just in case. Ratchet would be able to tell or not. _'R-Ratchet, this...is Prowl,'_ called Prowl over the com-link.

 _'Prowl! What in the pit happened? Jazz is going crazy over here saying something happened!'_

 _'I...there was an a-accident,'_ said Prowl. _'It's...a pile-up and I'm...badly d-damaged. Carly...is hurt as...well, but she's...b-being taken c-care of.'_

 _'Oh dear, Spike will be very upset about that. I'll be right there, don't move a servo, understood?'_

 _'I don't...think I c-could even if...I wanted t-to,'_ said Prowl. He watched weakly as the firefighters take Carly to a waiting ambulance. Moments later, he was watching the back of the ambulance drive away with its lights and sirens on. "W-Where are they taking her...?" Prowl asked a near by firefighter, he wanted to know so he could give the information to Spike.

"The nearest hospital that isn't already full with victims from this accident. I'd give you specifics if I could, but I can't at the moment," said the firefighter.

"T-Thank you..."

"Sure. Do you need help out of this mess?"

Soon sounds of another ambulance were heard, but this time coming near. "N-No...I-I don't think so...R-Ratchet is here..." Prowl said.

"Alright," said the fireman with a nod as he headed off to help others. Ratchet pulled up. He transformed and immediately spotted Prowl, so he jogged over.

"Primus...Prowl." he started.

"T-that...bad?" asked Prowl.

Ratchet just nodded but then he saw Prowl's door. "What happen here?" he asked.

"They t-tried to...pry my d-door off... to get to C-carly," said Prowl.

"No wonder Jazz was going crazy with worry." Ratchet said "Let's get you back to the Ark."

"A-alright," said Prowl as Ratchet knelt next to him. Ratchet, as gently as he could, remove the empty cars off of Prowl first. Once Prowl was free, he began scanning Prowl for injuries to see where he was the most damaged. He started to frown, many of Prowl's injuries were bad. His front was the most damaged but not life threatening. His spark chamber was not close to the crushed part. In other words, his injuries weren't fatal, but they were painful. Prowl could transform but Ratchet didn't want him to right now, he wanted to get Prowl home first. But to do that, he'd need to tow him or to transport him. He should have asked Hoist to come with him. Well, the only thing he could do now was call Hoist and while he waited for him to arrive, he could do some field repairs on Prowl. After calling for Hoist, Ratchet took some tools from his subspace. He began to work in silence. Prowl just sat there on his shocks, his frame was still hurting him greatly and he started to worry about Carly again. He couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. If he had been paying more attention, if he had been more careful, maybe Carly wouldn't have been hurt. As Ratchet did some field work, the fireman from before came up.

* * *

Carly didn't know how long she was out, but as she slowly came to she started to remember what happened before she blacked out. Prowl was taking her home. She moaned as pain started through her body. "Carly...?" a voice spoke softly. She recognized the voice, it was Spike's voice.

"S-Spike?" asked Carly, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"Thank God..." Spike said in relief as he slowly took her hand in his "I was so worried..."

"Wh-what...happened?" asked Carly.

"You...you were in a car accident with Prowl..."

"C-car accident? With Prowl?...Is he okay?" asked Carly.

"He was a bit banged up. Last I saw of him before coming here was that Ratchet was still working on him." Spike said "But...I was so worried about the both of you...in the car pile up..."

"How...how bad was it?"

"The news said it was about a ten car pile up." Carly let out a sigh and winced. "Take it easy, Carly, the doctors don't want you to move too much." Spike said "You got a bit bruised up in Prowl there. The doctors are happy that he had strong armor or you would have had even worse injuries."

"Prowl...m-must be worried about me..."

"When I go visit them, I'll let him know you're alright," said Spike.

"Thanks..." Carly said "W-When did the doctors say...I can leave...?"

"Not for some time. You're pretty hurt," said Spike.

"Oh..."

"But once you're better, we can go to the base and you can see Prowl, show him you're fine." Carly smiled weakly at her boyfriend. "Prowl's been kinda anxious to know your condition. I think he blames himself."

"H-How can you tell?"

"He keeps asking me before I leave to see how you are." Carly gave a tiny nod and sighed. She would have to convince Prowl otherwise.

* * *

Back at the Ark, it was quiet in one of the ICU rooms in the medical bay. Prowl didn't really need it but Ratchet could tell Prowl didn't want anyone, except maybe his bondmate, to see him in the condition he was in. Not only physically, but mentally as well. Prowl was curled up on the berth, a thermal blanket covering half of his frame. One of his door wings was missing because it needed to be fixed from when the firefighters were trying to open it to get Carly out. His processor was just running through what had happened that day, he was trying to keep himself from crying. Not only in pain because he was still healing, but of how bad he must be to put Carly in such danger. He felt so horrible. Maybe he could have done something, maybe he could have prevented Carly from getting hurt, but he didn't. He was so into his self-pity, he didn't know the door to the ICU opened and closed until he could feel the gentle touches Jazz was giving him. "Prowler, baby, ya know it wasn't yer fault. How would the both of ya know there was an accident around the bend?"

"I could have done something," whispered Prowl. "If I had my sensors trained on the road ahead, maybe I could have picked it up." Jazz watched his mate sadly. It had scared Jazz that day when he felt Prowl's pain in his spark. But now his mate was just so upset on what happen to not only himself but to one of their human friends.

"Prowler, ya know Carly won't blame ya for what happened to the both of ya." Jazz said gently, as he ran his fingers over one of Prowl's arms.

"It was still my fault."

"For what? For protecting Carly form getting even worse?"

"I didn't do anything! It was...it was my armor, but...she was still hurt."

"Prowler, I'm sure Spike will have good news for us when he comes back from visiting Carly."

"But it still happened."

"Prowler..." Jazz said with a sigh. He wishes he can figure out a way to cheer his down hearted mate up. Jazz gently ran his fingers along Prowl's armor soothingly. Prowl curled up a bit more, and shutting his optics so he can still try and keep from crying. "Prowler, everything will be alright," said Jazz quietly.

* * *

Spike later returned to the Ark. Bumblebee was with him since he picked him up. He was happy to hear from Spike that Carly was okay. "Now if we can only tell Prowl." He said to his human friend.

"Can we tell him now? Where is he?" asked Spike.

"Ratchet moved him to ICU."

"Then let's go."

* * *

When the two came into the medical bay they saw Jazz stepping out of the ICU room with a sigh. "Is something the matter Jazz?" Bumblebee asked "Is Prowl okay?"

"He's just not himself today Bee." Jazz said "He's a bit upset about what happen still."

"Then I have news that might cheer him up," said Spike with a smile.

"We can try, but I don't know if Prowler is expecting any more visitors except me today." Jazz said.

"Can we ask him?"

"We can try." Jazz said. Spike nodded and followed the mech to the room. Jazz gently knock on the door. "Prowler, baby, someone is here to see ya." he called.

"Who?" asked Prowl.

"Spike and Bee,"

"I...alright," said Prowl. He shifted so he wasn't in the curled up position he had remained in since he had woken up.

When the door opened, Bumblebee and Spike stepped in. "How are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm still in pain," said Prowl softly. Spike came closer, looking up at him.

"Carly woke up earlier. The doctors said she's going to be fine," said Spike.

"Oh..."

"She wanted to come see you too, to tell you she was fine, but the doctors don't want her moving around. They said that she would be much worse off if your armor wasn't so strong."

"...O-Oh..."

"Prowl?" asked Spike worriedly. He thought the news would cheer him up, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"I-I...I want to be left alone...i-if that's okay..."

"Yeah, sure," said Spike hesitantly. As they started to leave, Spike stopped to glance back at Prowl. The mech was hunched over and he was trembling slightly. Was...was Prowl crying? Jazz stepped up to Prowl and wrapped his arms around him.

"Prowler..." Jazz said gently, he glanced over his shoulder at Spike. "You should go Spike."

"Sure Jazz, see you guys later," said Spike. Seeing Prowl like that worried Spike. Maybe, once Carly was out of the hospital, Prowl will feel better. Spike and Bumblebee left the ICU, leaving Jazz with Prowl.

"Prowler, Spike said Carly's okay. That should have made you happy."

"But even the doctors said it would have been much worse if my armor hadn't been so strong. That means it was bad in the first place," said Prowl.

"Prowler, baby, don't blame yerself."

"Jazz, it was my fault," said Prowl insistently.

"No Prowler, it wasn't. I don't think Carly will blame you anyway."

"She doesn't have to."

"Prowler..."

"Jazz..." said Prowl softly "I just..." Prowl shook his head. He found it difficult to put into words how he felt. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around Jazz. "Just hold me."

"Sure baby." Prowl relaxed in Jazz's hold, comforted by his mate.

* * *

As days passed, Prowl was still healing physically, but emotionally he still blamed himself for what had happen. He was still hiding in the ICU room, at the same time Carly was soon well enough to leave the hospital. Carly went to the base and followed Jazz and Bumblebee to the med bay and to the ICU. She had heard from Spike that Prowl hadn't left since the accident. Jazz gently knock on the door. "Prowler?"

"What is it Jazz?" asked Prowl quietly.

"Ya have a very special visitor."

"Special visitor?" asked Prowl.

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Prowl?" Carly spoke softly "Can I come in?"

"Carly?" asked Prowl, surprised.

"Can I come in?" she asked again.

"Of course," said Prowl. Jazz opened the door for her. Carly walked inside and Prowl gasped at the sight of her. She was still bruised and bandaged. "I-I'm sorry..." Prowl whispered, trying not to cry by looking at her.

"Prowl, it's not your fault. I'm fine, really," said Carly.

"B-But..."

"Don't make me smack you," said Carly with a light smirk. "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. It would have happened anyway. I'm just glad I was with you, or I would have been hurt much worse." Prowl still felt upset, he still was trying to hold back the tears he wanted to shed. "Come on Prowl, you can't blame yourself. Things like this happen in life and you can't change that. We were in an accident, you hear me? An accident," said Carly sternly.

Prowl slowly looked towards the floor. "I...I was so scared, and worried..."

"I know, and it's okay." Carly smiled softly. "All's well that ends well. I'm fine, you're fine, so there is no need to feel bad about this." Carly place a hand on Prowl. She notice that he was missing a door wing and still have healing weld marks on his body. "How are you healing?"

"Still in some pain..." Prowl said.

"Where's your door?" she started to ask then realized it was the door on the same side she was sitting.

"The firemen tried to pry my door off to get to you. I managed to stop them before they pulled it off completely, but Ratchet still had to remove it to repair it."

"I'm so sorry, Prowl," she said as she patted his leg. She slowly and weakly hugged it. "Thank you for being so brave and putting yourself in harms way for me. I'm glad I was with you." Prowl sighed heavily.

"My logic should have known better. I should have been able to predict it."

"…Prowler…no one can predict an accident, that's why they call 'em that."

"Please don't beat yourself up over this, be happy we're okay," Carly sniffled, starting to get upset that Prowl was still upset.

"…Carly…"

"You did all you could, please feel better."

"Alright, Prowl. Your door is good as new," Ratchet said as he came in. "Carly? I would have thought you'd go home to rest."

She shook her head. "Not until Prowl gets better."

"He still holding himself responsible?" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," said Jazz. "Can ya knock some sense into him?"

"Not anymore than I have been. Prowl has to forgive himself on his own."

"Well…can I stay with him then? We can recover psychologically together."

"You'll have to get permission from your parents."

"Well lookit that, Prowler. Maybe some company'll knock you out of it." The SIC just sighed heavily. He carefully took Carly into his arms. She hugged his chest.

"Please, Prowl. Don't blame yourself. You're my friend and I know you did all you could. I forgive you." He carefully sat back down on the berth, making sure Carly didn't get hurt.

"I'll come back to put your door back on later. I can see you have company."

"I'll come with ya, doc bot. You and Carly need some time to talk. I'll be around if ya need me, baby." Prowl watched them leave, about to protest, but the door was closed before he could say anything. Prowl sighed again, now not knowing what to do.

Carly rested her head against him. "It's going to be alright."

"I don't know..."

"Prowl...I forgive you..."

"But...if I had noticed..."

"You can't change the past, Prowl," she said as she got more comfortable.

"...No...you can't..."

"So don't blame yourself."

"...But you could have died...Carly...if you were killed..." he let his tears fall freely now.

"But I wasn't. Everything is okay."

"Wh-what kind of Autobot would I be...if...if you had been killed...? I-I'm Second in Command... I-It's my job to protect everyone...especially you humans...our friends..."

"Prowl you did protect me."

"... _ **-sob-**_..."

"Please don't cry, Prowl." Prowl just couldn't stop crying. "Aww, Prowl. It's alright," Carly said as she hugged him as tightly as she could with her injuries. "It's okay. I was scared too."

"W-We could have lost you...and it would have been all my fault..."

"No...it wouldn't have been your fault. It was human drivers, not you. It's alright, Prowl, it's alright." Prowl just continue to cry. "I was scared too..."

Prowl laid down, carefully repositioning Carly on his chest. He put a hand over her, gently holding her. "...I...I'm just so sorry...I couldn't...have done more..."

"I know...it's alright. Please don't cry anymore, it hurts me to see you upset like this."

"...I'm sorry..."

"All is forgiven. You feel better now?"

"I guess..."

"Good. We should both probably get some rest."

"I don't think I can..."

"Of course you can. It'll be alright."

"But..."

"What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

"..."

"...Does the accident keep replaying in your head?"

"...Yeah..."

"It replays in mine too. But I'm here with you. It's okay." Prowl nods a bit. Carly got comfortable and closed her eyes. She pat Prowl's chest. "We'll get through this together, it's alright." Prowl watched her as she slowly fell asleep. He tried to stay awake as he watched her sleep. But it wasn't long until recharge claim him.

Jazz and Optimus arrived just then and peeked their heads in. "Good, Prowler's sleepin like a rock," smiled Jazz.

"I'm glad to see him resting. I hope he can overcome what happened. It must be very hard for him."

"Yeah. I can feel it through our bond."

"With you and Carly by his side, I know he'll pull through."

"I hope so Prime."

He closed the door. "I'll talk to him later when he feels up to it."

"Might be for the best Prime." He smiled and the two left Medical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Prowl's recharge wasn't as good as Jazz had thought. Images from the accident ran through his processor which made Prowl moan in his sleep. It soon turned into something frightening when instead of Carly surviving, she died. "...N-no...Carly...no..." He started to toss and turn in his sleep. "...C-Carly...!" he moaned louder. He started to toss and turn more, awaking Carly.

"...Nnnn...Pr-owl...?" she yawned.

"...Carly...! I'm sorry! I tried to protect you! ...Don't be dead...!"

"Prowl..." she said more awake now. "Prowl wake up. I'm right here."

"...Carly!"

"Prowl! I'm here!" she said, sitting up on his chest. She weakly crawled up to his face and started to pat his cheek. "C'mon! It's a bad dream! I'm right here!"

"Carly...!" Jazz came rushing towards Medical, feeling his distress through their bond.

"C'mon Prowl, wake up!" Prowl started to sob in his sleep.

"...Carly...!" His dream went on to his fellow Autobots and Spike hating him for what happened. "...I'm sorry...!"

Jazz rushed into the ICU. "Prowler!"

Carly looked up at him. "I can't get him to wake up." She explained worriedly.

"It's okay Carly, let me try." Jazz said as he came over. She got comfortable on his chest again as Jazz sat on the side of the bed. "...Prowler...come on...it's me...wake up, baby..." he spoke gently as he caressed the red chevrons. "It's okay..."

"...Jazz...don't hate me...please...I'm sorry...don't...hate me..."

"I don't hate ya. I never will. Please wake up... Please, Prowler. We're both right here..." Blue optics blinked open and stared at the two faces staring back.

"...Prowl...?" Carly asked concerned.

"...Carly...? You're...alive...? But you..."

"It was just a nightmare, Prowl. I've been here the whole time. Remember? We're keeping each other company while we heal up from the accident." Prowl stared for a moment, letting his processor adjust and put together the memories again.

"It's alright, baby," smiled Jazz. Prowl relaxed lying back down.

"Thank Primus..." he sighed heavily, calming down from the nightmare.

"Don't scare us like that again, Prowler." Jazz said.

"It just...felt so real..."

"Dreams are like that sometimes." Carly said "But they are still just dreams."

"Not to us," Prowl replied. "Our cybernetic nature allows us to recall every memory as if it just happened. It's like a computer hard drive, instant access."

"But she's alive, Prowler. That was your processor mashing things up on ya. I know ya won't be able to forget as easily as the human brain can, baby. But I know you'll get through this." He grabbed Prowl's hand and held it tightly in both of his. "We're all here for ya, baby. We'll never hate ya. We love you."

"Yeah," smiled Carly as she pat his chest again. "If anything I'm thankful. You SAVED my life. You're my friend."

"...Just one last minute calculation...one last battle scenario..."

"Prowler, don't," Jazz pleaded, locking optics with him. "Ya can't change the past. Ya haveta learn from it and move on. We're all here to help."

"I'm going through the same pain, Prowl. Trust me and lean on me too. I know what you feel like. I... I'm STILL scared sometimes...but I know we're safe and it's over. Prowl, you're my friend and I trust you with my life. I always will."

"Everything alright? I thought you two were supposed to be resting?" said a familiar red and white mech.

"Prowl just had a nightmare, that's all Ratch." Jazz said.

"Everything's alright now?"

"Yeah," said Carly. "Can you help me down? I need to use the bathroom," Carly blushed. Ratchet obliged her and took her into his hands.

"Jazz, let me know if anything else develops."

"Will do, Docbot." He watched them leave before carefully climbing up on the berth. He cuddled next to Prowl and started caressing his chevrons again, nuzzling against his face. "Why don't ya try goin back to sleep? I'll be right here to keep the bad dream cycles away."

"...I...I don't know...if I can..."

"You still need some rest, baby. C'mon. I'll be right here, not leavin for anything."

"...All...alright..." He slowly closed his optics as Jazz lulled him to sleep.

"Love ya, Prowler. I'll ALWAYS be here, baby," he said as he kissed his forehead. He stroked his hand over Prowl's helm until he fell asleep. "I'll be right here, babe," he smiled as he got comfortable and watched him sleep. Ratchet returned with Carly.

"So, you got him to go back to sleep?" he asked quietly. Jazz only nodded so as not to wake Prowl.

"He should sleep better as he sorts through and comes to terms with things."

"I can let Jazz stay for now. He might help Prowl better for the moment anyway," suggested Carly.

"Then let's get you set up on an extra berth here." He walked over to an empty berth nearby. He carefully laid Carly down on it. He pulled the thermal covering up towards her. "I'm sure it's not as comfortable as the soft blankets you're used to, but it'll do for now. I'll have to get something better for you later."

"Thanks, Ratchet."

"You're welcome, Carly." He left the room with one last glance at Prowl. The SIC was recharging very peacefully this time. He smiled a bit as he left deeper into the main Medical Bay.

* * *

The next morning, Carly woke first. She yawn the last bit of sleep off before looking around the room. "Ratchet...!" she called having a certain personal urge for the restroom. Ratchet ran into the room, thinking something was wrong with Carly or something wrong with Prowl to where Carly had to call for him.

"Everything alright?" he asked, clearly stressed as he scanned them.

"Sorry, Ratchet. I just uhm...have to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh." Ratchet said as he came over to help her down. He made sure she got to the specialized human sanitation facilities before letting her do her business. Prowl was still deep in recharge. Ratchet decided to come and check on his SIC. He was surprised Prowl was still even asleep with all the noise. Ratchet smiled as everything came back clear. "I suppose now would be a good time to put his door wing back..." He left the room and then returned with the wing and necessary tools. He gently turned Prowl over so he could have better access to Prowl's back. Prowl moaned a little but still slept on. Ratchet then started his work on attaching the wing back.

"Nnn... O-OW! Ratchet...what are you doing?" Prowl asked sleepily as he woke up.

"Sorry. I'm just putting your door wing back on." Ratchet said.

"...Oh..." Ratchet quickly disabled his pain receptors to be cautious. Prowl noticed Carly wasn't around. "...Where's Carly...? Did she...go home?"

"No...Private human matters in the sanitation room."

"Oh..."

"...There we go. All done. Quick and painless." He reinitialized his pain receptors. "Give it a little while to proper reconnect to your systems."

"Okay..." Ratchet smiled. Carly slowly entered the room from the bathroom.

"Good morning Prowl." she said with a smile "You got your other door back."

"Yes, it was a bit of a rude awakening."

"So dose this mean you can get out of this room?" she asked. Prowl looked unsure, thinking another part of the room was interesting then the subject at hand.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "He's free to go. He's mostly healed up and can finish his recovery in his quarters."

"...I can't..." Prowl said softly.

 _'Yes you can,'_ Ratchet comm'ed him.

 _'...No...'_

 _'You can't hide in my medical bay forever.'_

"Prowl?" Prowl slowly looked over at Carly. "You can go now," she smiled.

"...I can't..."

"Yes you can." she said gently.

Ratchet sighed. "Prowl...you're released from my Medical Bay. When you leave is up to you." Ratchet then left as Prowl cuddled into the berth again.

Carly growled. "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S FREAKING OUT OVER THIS? DO YA?" Prowl looked over at her.

"..." Prowl gulps.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M UPSET TOO? HUH? STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY! GRRR..." she huffed in exasperation.

"...I'm sorry..." Prowl said quietly. Prowl got worried that maybe Carly didn't like him anymore after what had happened. He thought back to when he first meet the young girl. She had for the most part when ever she was at the base she hangs with Spike, Bumblebee, or Ironhide. "...We're...not the best of friends are we...?"

Carly sighed heavily. "No...It's not that Prowl."

"...Then what...?"

"You're being selfish."

"...Selfish... I'm not... That's illogical..."

"Why are you moping around in the ICU then?"

"...It's...hard to explain..."

"Try me..."

"...T-The others...they..."

"They what?" she scowled, weakly putting her hands on her hips.

Prowl sighed. "...They are going to hate me if I show my faceplate around again..."

"Why?"

"...For nearly killing you..."

"That's not...wait what...?" she said, turning sympathetic. Prowl's door wings lower sadly. Carly came over to the berth. "You...You think they'll hate you for almost killing me? You...think they think you're not safe anymore?" Prowl nodded. "...Prowl... THAT'S why you've been sulking in here? Because you think the others think you're dangerous?"

"..."

"Forget everyone else."

"...But..."

"But nothing. Prowl...please... Let's go. I don't want to stay here anymore... Let's go talk to the others."

"..."

She touched the edge of the berth. "...Prowl... You HAVE to tell them different...SHOW them different. You can't prove them wrong sitting in here."

"...But..."

"It will be fine. I promise."

"..." He just stared at her with a sigh.

"Fine then. I DEMAND that YOU carry me into the Rec Room to see everyone."

"...But..."

"I'm sure Jazz will make sure no one will hurt your feelings."

"...Okay..." Prowl said with a sigh, but he was still unsure about it. He got off the berth and knelt down so Carly could climb up. Once she sat in his hand is when Prowl slowly got up and left the ICU. Ratchet only smiled as he noticed out of the corner of his optics. Prowl stopped short just in front of the doors.

"Its okay Prowl, go on." Carly said. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Ratchet couldn't help but smile again before going back to his work.

* * *

The walk to the Rec Room felt long for Prowl. He was still unsure on what the others would think of him. A few Autobots passed them in the halls. Prowl waited to hear sly or mean remarks about him. Carly waved to them. "Hey, glad to see you're doing better. Finally come out of hiding Prowl?" one of them said. Prowl tried not to gulp. Carly nodded at him to answer.

"...I..."

"What's wrong Prowl, Ravage caught your tongue?"

"...N-No...I just...Yes... I've been released from the Medical Bay." The two Autobots smiled. Prowl visibly relaxed as they walked through the Rec Room doors. Jazz was talking to Blaster when he spies his mate and Carly.

"Hey guys!" Prowl walked over to his mate.

"Hi Jazz," smiled Carly.

"Finally got Prowler out of the medical bay?" Jazz said with a smile.

"Yeah, took some convincing." Prowl tensed as he could feel the other Autobots staring at him from around the room.

"Prowler?" He could see a few of them talking about him. "Prowler, is something wrong?"

"...I...I changed my...my mind..."

"So...you couldn't even get Carly home safely, could you? You always have to do it the hard way," charused Gears. Prowl slowly backed up, towards the entrance.

"Hey!" Carly sighed, wanting to stay.

"If you had checked in with me, I could have told you to avoid that area," added Red Alert. "It would have saved you both."

"...I..." Prowl started.

"I thought you thought of everything," said Smokescreen. "You're the last person I would have thought that would have gotten into such a mess. When it comes to matters of safety, I would have thought you'd strategize better." Prowl backed up more, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"...I...I should...I should go..." He handed Carly over to Jazz when she glared at him that she didn't want to leave.

"There's so many risks involved endangering a human life," added Red Alert. "I'm surprised you didn't see it coming."

Prowl then bolted out of the Rec Room and ran to the only place he thought he would be safe from everyone hating him. "PROWLER!" Jazz called after him.

"Now see what you've all done?" Blaster sighed. "You've gone and upset the mech."

"Ooo!" Carly huffed. "I was JUST breaking through to him!"

"I...I was just tossing around a few. I really wasn't hurting his feelings on purpose..." Gears said apologetically.

"I...I was just surprised that Prowl of all mechs could have that happen to him. I always bet on him being boring, routine, and most of all safe. He never leaves anything to chance."

"I...I was only expressing my surprise too. I...I wasn't trying to make him sound incompetent. I know he puts security and safety first. I wouldn't expect him to be caught in such a fragile thing as a human accident," frowned Red Alert.

"Hey Carly, good to see ya," smiled Bumblebee. "Hey...if you're here, where's Prowl?"

"The others said some hurtful things to him and he ran off."

"Huh? That true fellas?" he asked the group. They all stared at the floor sadly, clearly sorry.

"They didn't mean to," Jazz sighed. "They were trying to stir up conversation is all." He sighed heavily as pain fluttered in his spark. "I better go find 'im."

"I'll come too." Carly said.

"Nah..." Jazz said as he handed her off to Bumblebee. "You deserve to stay here and let everyone know yer doing alright. I'm his bondmate. I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll bring 'im back, self esteem back to normal."

"Good luck, Jazz." Bumblebee said.

"Don't need it, got my love and my spark." With that, he left the Recreation Room to go find where Prowl had run off to.

* * *

There was only two places Jazz knew where Prowl would hide on the Ark. One was their quarters, and the other was his office. Jazz decided to check Prowl's office first. He looked inside and found the room empty. He shrugged and then headed towards their quarters. When he got there he notice the door was locked so he knew it was a good sign that his mate was inside. He unlocked the door and went past the lounging area deeper into the quarters. He knocked on the berthroom door before entering. He found Prowl curled up on their berth shaking like a leaf. "...Prowler..." he sighed sadly as he slowly approached.

"...D-Do you hate me too Jazz...?" Prowl whimper.

"What? Why would I of all mechs hate ya? Yer my mate. I'm the last person in the universe that'd hate ya."

"...B-Because of me...C-Carly could have died..."

Jazz's visor dimmed to simulate him rolling his optics as he sighed. "I thought we got past all that space junk?"

"...B-But what if it was Spike, Sparkplug...or even Chip next time..." Prowl curled into himself more "...I can't be around any of them anymore..."

"That's a load of slag and you know it!"

"...B-But the others..."

"Were only expressing their opinions and, in a weird way, concerns. They were making conversation, Prowl."

"..."

"They're all really sorry. They didn't mean to upset ya, or make you feel incapable."

"...Then they shouldn't have said anything..."

"Fine! Be stubborn then! Keep acting like a sparkling, Prowl." With that, he turned to leave. Prowl just stayed there until recharge claimed him. Jazz sighed as he stared at the locked door. "What's his problem...?" he growled mostly to himself.

"You know, Jazz, tough love is MY job," Ratchet said with a serious half smirk on his face.

"Primus Ratch, are ya part ninja?"

"No," his smirk progressing into full force. "Just very vigilant when it comes to my patients...and my friends. Prowl is suffering from Post Dramatic Stress Syndrome as the humans call it. You should be supporting him, not chastising him. You're his bond mate, you need to be the comfort and safety. Let me and Carly do the tough love to force him out of it."

"Are ya sure it will work?" Ratchet gave him this 'you're really going to ask ME that' look. "Alright, alright... I get it. So... I should go back in there and apologize to him then?" Ratchet nods. Jazz sighed. "I just...I love 'im... It hurts me to see him like this."

"I know Jazz but he just needs time." The black and white nodded and went back inside. Ratchet smiled and left, knowing things would be alright. Jazz saw his mate asleep.

He couldn't help but smile. He made sure their quarters were locked before walking back in. He climbed up on the berth and snuggled next to him. He was still shaking a little bit, so he cuddled very closely. He rested his head against Prowl's. "Love ya, Prowler... I'll always be here..." He kissed the red chevron before offlining his visor. Prowl moaned in acknowledgment, comforted by his mate's presence. The two fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Late in the night, once everyone was asleep, Prowl woke up. He was caught by surprise to find Jazz curled up next to him. He thought his mate was mad at him. He slowly sat up and watched him sleep a moment. After a bit Prowl slowly got off the berth. "...Mmm... Where're ya goin, Prowler?"

Prowl slowly turned to him. "...I'm unsure...I just didn't want to wake you..."

"No, it's alright."

"...I thought you were still mad at me..."

"...I...I'm just worried 'bout ya, Prowler."

"...Where's Carly...?"

"I dunno..."

"...I gave her to you..."

"...Oh... Uh... Bumblebee had her last."

"...Oh..."

"Why ya askin? What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing..." Jazz crossed his arms and stared at Prowl. "...I...I was just worried..."

"Listen, Prowler... She's fine. She's not dead, she's not gonna die anytime soon, and she's probably takin' it easy with Spike somewhere. It's in the past, let it go."

"...It was still my fault..."

Jazz sighed heavily, doing his best not to get mad. He came over to Prowl and held him tightly, staring straight into his optics. "It wasn't your fault, Prowl. Accidents happen. Some human messed up and caused all those other drivers to react. You can't predict everythin that's gonna happen."

"...I wish I could... Humans are so illogical..."

"It's not even about logic, Prowl. It's about life. Things happen, its okay. Prowl please...just let it go. Carly has."

"...I'll try..."

"That's all I needed ta here." He hugged Prowl tightly. "I love ya, baby."

"...I love you too, Jazz..."

"It's getting late, want to try and get some more recharge?"

"I'm...I'm actually hungry..."

"Okay Prowler." Jazz stood up and turned to leave. "I'll be back in a few clicks, baby."

"...Okay..." Jazz smiled and left their quarters. The halls were mostly quiet. Prowl slowly sat back down on the berth as he waited for Jazz to come back. He surveyed the room as he waited. The accident started to replay in his mind. He tried to remember why he didn't notice it. He knew he was talking to Carly about something. They were laughing and then, he slammed on the breaks as two wrecked cars entered his vision.

He did his best to avoid hitting the car in front, but there was no way around it. "Hang on Carly!" he cried as he tightened the seat belt around her. He slammed into the wrecked car in front of him. A few minutes later, three more cars slammed into him and each other. Prowl could feel his frame shake as he remembered. He remembered blacking out for a bit as the pain came over him, then coming too with warning coming up in his vision but Carly was his main concerned. When he didn't get an answer when he called out to her, he started to get worried. "Carly!"

Jazz came back with some cubes of energon to see Prowl shaking. "Prowler?"

"...H-huh...?"

"Ya okay? You're shaking."

"...Sorry...I was..."

"...You were rememberin, weren't ya?" Prowl could only nod. Jazz set the cubes aside and came over to him. He hugged him tightly. "It's alright, Prowler...It's alright..." Prowl could only cuddle into his mate. "Love you."

"...L-Love you too..."

"Everything's going to be alright."

"...I hope so..."

Jazz smiled and then let go. "Still hungry, baby?"

"...Yeah..." Jazz smiled and offered him a cube. Prowl took the offered cube and took a sip. Jazz smiled as he watched his mate. Prowl was soon done with the cube.

Jazz sipped his and finished his too. "Now what? Ya wanna talk about it?" Prowl was unsure at first but figured it would be okay to tell his mate. Jazz put an arm around him. "I'm here to listen, alright?"

"...Okay..."

Jazz smiled. "Fire away." Prowl took a cycle of air through his intakes before slowly telling Jazz what had happened that day. Jazz was left stunned, unable to say anything. Prowl then looked away after he had finished, he was trying not to cry. Jazz grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh Prowler... It's gonna be alright... I know you're scared it could happen again, scared that ya almost killed 'er...but it's alright. Everything's alright. I promise..." Prowl cuddled into his mate again. "...Ya can cry...it's alright..." Prowl was unsure, he didn't want to seem weak. "...Prowler...let it out, it's alright..." Prowl then couldn't hold it in anymore and started to sob into his mate's shoulder. "...Ssshhhh... It's alright, baby... I'm here..." Prowl cried until he fell into recharge again. Jazz kissed him on the chevron and helped him settle back onto the berth. He cuddled him in his arms and both fell back asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jazz woke first. He glanced over to his mate and smiled to see Prowl still sleeping. There was a chime on their door. Jazz slowly got up so he couldn't wake Prowl and headed over to answer the door. He smiled to see it was Carly. "Hey Carly." he said with a smile.

"Hi. Is Prowl up yet?"

"Nah, he's still recharging."

"Oh... Do you know when he will be? I was hoping to just talk to him."

"...J-Jazz...?" Prowl said with a yawn as he slowly woke up.

Said 'Bot smiled. "Hang on, Carly. I think he just woke up." He walked back into their quarters towards the Berth Room.

Prowl was slowly sitting up on the berth when Jazz came in. "...Where were you?"

"We have a guest," he smiled.

"A guest?"

"Carly's here."

"Oh?"

"Yep. She's waitin at the door."

"Okay..."

"Ya want me to wait for ya to get yer mornin wash?"

"No, that's fine..."

Jazz smiled. "Alright then. Come on, baby." Prowl followed Jazz.

"Hi, Prowl. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay." Prowl said as he looked down at Carly "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prowl nods a bit with a small smile.

"I was hoping you'd want some company for breakfast."

"But we don't eat the same as you do..."

"Well no, but I know you guys have breakfast."

"I'm sure we don't mind having a guest, right Prowler?" Jazz said with a smile.

"...No...it's alright." Carly smiled as Jazz reached down and gently picked her up. The three headed towards the Rec Room again. Prowl was a bit worried again. He sighed and took deep breaths as they walked through the doors. Not many were in the Rec Room at the moment. Mostly it was Bluestreak, Bumblebee, and the twins.

"Prowl!" Bluestreak said happily when he saw him. He went over and hugged him tightly. Bumblebee and the twins could only smile. Prowl was a bit surprised but smiled a bit at the younger Dustan. "How are you today? Feeling better?"

"I am a bit." Prowl said.

"Great," he smiled.

"Hey, Prowl. Sorry you got scared off yesterday," said Bumblebee.

"...I-It's okay..." Prowl said slowly.

Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, Prowl," Sideswipe smiled. "Finally able to show your face?" Prowl was unsure, afraid Sideswipe will say something else. "...Aww, come on Prowl. Take it easy and lighten up."

"You're such a sparkling about it," said Sunstreaker. "Maybe you ARE a walking safety risk then..."

"Sunstreaker..." Bluestreak warned him when he saw Prowl starting to back away again.

"What? He needs to man up and be a mech about it."

"Sunny...maybe we should be a little more gentle about it."

"Prowl don't need gentle." Sunstreaker said.

"Sunny..."

"He's never gentle with us. I say we should return the favor." Sunstreaker said.

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe said as elbowed his twin rather hard. "He's been through a traumatic event!"

"So, he shouldn't be acting like a sparkling about it." Sunstreaker said.

"How would you feel in his situation?" Prowl was backed up towards the door, but he wasn't sure if he should brig Sunstreaker or hide away.

"He does need some tough love to shake him out of it, but you're being downright mean!" pouted Carly. Jazz tried to coax his bonded back towards them.

"Come on, baby. You gonna let Carly and Sideswipe do all the talkin?"

"Well then, how did YOU get over it so quickly, huh? You sure aren't acting like a baby about it."

"Cause I forgave him. And it was just an accident."

"You hear that Prowl?" yelled Sunstreaker. "Forgive yourself and get over it! Stop with that fragging pity party slag!"

"Sunny!"

"Frag you, Prowl!" Sunstreaker said as he pushed past him with a huff. Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Jazz looked completely horrified at such language and behavior. Sideswipe was speechless, wanting to go beat his twin senseless but somehow understanding his motive. Prowl just stood there, his door wings quivering a bit.

"...Pr-Prowl...?" Carly asked, looking at him. "Prowl...it's...it's okay..." she said, reaching over from Jazz to hug his shoulder. Prowl suddenly turned and stomp out the door.

Everyone watched him, unsure of what he was going to do. "SUNSTREAKER! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The yellow lambo smirked as he turned to face the angry Second In Command.

"Yes, Prowl?" he replied, the smirk not leaving his face. He flinched a little as he approached.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW DARE YOU CURSE OUT A SUPERIOR OFFICER! In front of Bluestreak and Bumblebee no less!" He made a grab for Sunstreaker and the lambo froze for a moment, expecting to be slapped across the face and dragged off to the brig. He didn't expect Prowl to hug him tightly.

"...Thank you...Thank you, Sunstreaker..." he practically whispered.

"Wh-what...?"

"I said, 'thank you'. I needed a harsh reality check. I'm sure Ratchet couldn't have done it better himself," he added with a smile.

"Y-You're welcome..." Sunstreaker said, still surprised.

"However...if you EVER do that again, I WILL take corrective action."

"Y-Yes sir." Both shared a smile and then Prowl went back to the others.

"Prowler, you okay?" Jazz asked.

"...Yes, I'm feeling much better actually. How about that morning energon?"

"Sure, baby." Jazz said with a smile.

"So...Sunstreaker...?" Sideswipe asked.

"Is fine." Prowl said.

"But...he...aren't you going to... Huh?"

"It's taken care of, Sideswipe. Don't worry about it." Sideswipe was still a bit confused. Prowl came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sides. We came to a mutual understanding." Sideswipe couldn't help but smile at him. Prowl smiled back and joined Carly and Jazz at the table. Carly smiled, she was happy to see Prowl smile.

"It's good to see that sexy smile o' yours, Prowler." Prowl tried to hid the blush he was getting. Jazz just smiled as he gave Prowl his morning energon.

Prowl slowly smiled back as he takes the cube. "Now all we have to do is get you out driving again." Carly said. Prowl looked shock at this and shakes his head. "Awww, come on... It's the next step in recovering," Carly smiled. Jazz wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulder.

"Prowler, we're Autobots the road is the safest place for us." Jazz said.

"No its not." Prowl said.

"You're being a baby!"

"But it's true!" Prowl said "Remember what happened to Hound the first day?"

"Yeah but he got back on the road, Prowler." Jazz said.

"It was because of Laserbeak anyway," huffed Carly.

"But still..."

Jazz sighed and set Carly down at the table. "Come on Prowler, let's go. Out ya go." Jazz said as he started to push Prowl out the door after he had finished his cube. Prowl tried to dig his heals into the floor.

"...This is illogical Jazz...I can't go..."

"Yes ya can Prowler." Prowl grabbed each side of the doorway to try and stop his mate.

"Prowl...Come on...yer...goin...out...drivin..." Jazz said as he pushed with all his strength.

"No it's to soon..." Prowl said as he tried his best to hold onto the door frame.

Ratchet smirked as he came over. "No it's not," he smirked as he touched Prowl's door wing. It made him twitch, releasing his hold on the door.

"Ratchet you traitor..." Prowl said as Jazz finally pushed him out the door. Ratchet just laughed whole heartedly as Jazz pushed him down the hallway.

As he got pushed down the hall they passed Optimus who looked at them confused. "Sir save me!" Prowl called out as he was pushed passed.

"...Wh-What am I saving you from?"

"Don't mind Prowler Prime!" Jazz called out.

Optimus stood there blinking and VERY confused. His optics shown with bewilderment. "...What on Cybertron is going on...?"

"Prowl's still afraid from the accident and Ratchet, Carly, and Jazz are forcing him to start driving again," smiled Bluestreak as he walked up to the Prime.

Optimus looked at the young gunner. "Ah...thank you Bluestreak." he said.

"No problem, Optimus." Optimus knew he had to talk to Prowl about all this later but he hoped he won't have to.

"Jazz...! PLEASE...!" Prowl's cries could be heard down the halls. Almost everyone in the Ark stopped what they were doing wondering what in Primus was going on with their SIC. A few of them congregated by the entrance to the Ark to watch. Prowl now really didn't want to with everyone there to watch. "...I can't Jazz..."

"Yes ya can. All ya have to do is transform."

"Come on Prowl you can do it!" Bumblebee shouted from the entrance. Prowl stared helplessly at Jazz and the crowd.

"C'mon, Prowler. It's just a quiet drive around the area. I promise ya, nothin will happen. You trust me, don't ya?"

"…" Prowl gulped.

"Go for it, Prowl! Cops rule the road!" smiled Bluestreak.

"Go Prowl go!" added Sideswipe. Some of the crowd yelled out similar cheers of encouragement.

"See? The whole base is behind ya. Yer friends want ya to go too."

"…Y-You're…you're sure…it'll be alright…?"

"Come on, baby. I'll be beside ya the whole time," Jazz smiled as he hugged his mate. Prowl sighed heavily. Bluestreak and Bumblebee waved the crowd away and herded them back inside. Both smiled to see Prowl slowly transform into car mode in the corner of their optics. Jazz smiled and transformed too. "Don't worry, I'll lead, baby. You just follow me."

"…Alright…" Jazz 'smiled' and took off. He made sure to start at a slow pace. Prowl stayed where he was for a moment. "Come on, baby..." He sighed and followed after his mate.

Prowl was super aware of his surroundings. He put his brakes on every time something came in front of him, like a bird or some other animal. Jazz did his best not to laugh out right, but he couldn't help snickering. "...It's not funny..." Prowl said.

"...Y-You're afraid of birds...and animals..."

"...No I'm not...I just don't want to hurt them..." Jazz couldn't hold it in. He laughed outright, shaking on his tires. Prowl transformers back in his robot form. "I'm going back inside where it's safe..." he said.

"Prowler! Wait!" Jazz said racing after him. He cut him off, pulling right in front of him. "You're NOT going ANYWHERE." Prowl, surprised, nearly fell on his aft.

"JAZZ! Move aside!"

"No!" he said, staying firmly parked in front of him. Prowl was seriously thinking about stepping over his mate. "It's for your own good, Prowler!" Prowl growled a bit and then really stepped over Jazz and continued on towards the entrance. Jazz transformed and tackled Prowl to the ground.

"Jazz let go of me!"

"No!"

"Let go!"

"No! This is for you're own good!" He turned on his private comm. link. _'Ratchet! I need back up!'_

 _'Prowl's doesn't want to go through with it huh?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'I'll be right there.'_ Jazz held onto Prowl as tightly as he could. Ratchet soon rushed out.

"...Let...Me...Go..."

"No, Prowler..."

"Alright, Prowl. That's it. Do you WANT me to go extremes?" Ratchet warned. Prowl was unsure what Ratchet had meant by that. "Well...?"

"Logically the base is safer then it is out here." Prowl said.

"No it's not. You must get driving again. Jazz wasn't even driving that fast or taking you on a main road."

"The base is safer." Prowl said again, trying to move again.

"Fine then, I'm going to extremes." Ratchet took advantage of Jazz's pin and forced Prowl offline with a swift injection.

"How is offlining him going to help, Ratch?" Jazz asked.

"I have an idea. I had a feeling he might not drive so readily." Jazz got off. Ratchet carefully opened his back panel and started working.

"Whatcha doin, Doc?"

"Locking him into car mode," he smirked.

"Prowler's not gonna like that."

"No, but I don't care."

"Remind me not to get ya angry." Ratchet smiled a little. He finished his work and closed Prowl up. He turned him over onto his back and waited for him to come to. Prowl moan a bit, unsure what was going on. As soon as he fully online, his body forced him into car mode.

"WHAT IN PRIMUS DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Cured your fear of driving," smirked Ratchet.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Prowl tried to transform back, but it frighten him more that he couldn't. "Change me back!"

"NO! I'm ordering you to stay in car mode until Jazz says otherwise."

"You have no right!" Prowl challenged. He took fast in takes the more frighten he got not being able to transform.

Jazz came over and patted Prowl's hood. "Calm down, baby. It's alright."

Prowl backed up away from Jazz in reverse. "No, it's not alright!" Prowl said, his in takes still working over time "Change me back now! Please!"

"No, Prowl. It's tough love."

Jazz transformed and nuzzled against Prowl. "Come on, baby. Let's just drive."

Prowl backed up more. "No!"

"Please, Prowl..." Jazz pleaded.

"No."

"Prowl...you're being overdramatic," sighed Ratchet.

"Change me back now."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," sighed Ratchet.

"Do it or I'll send both of you to the brig." Prowl growled.

"Those threats won't work," smirked Ratchet. "This is an official medical treatment."

"Please, Prowler. I promise you it's just going to be a quiet drive in the country side."

"No and this is no treatment! Change me back now!"

Jazz pushed him forward a little. "Prowler...I love you...I promise it will be safe..."

"Fear is irrational anyway, Prowl," Ratchet said. "You're afraid of what happened, not of driving."

"What part of NO do you not understand?" Prowl growled more, as he put on his brakes to stop moving.

"OH PRIMUS! If you don't calm down you'll force yourself into stasis! Do you honestly think I'd do anything that would cause you harm?" Prowl growls. "You CAN'T pull rank on me on this. I'm you're medic and this is a medical situation."

"Read my lips. I..Do...Not...Want...To...Go..."

Ratchet laughed. "You're not going to get out of it. I'm not changing you back until you do some driving."

"Ratch...he's pretty spooked. I can feel it... If he goes for a drive with me, then will ya change 'im back?"

Ratchet stared at Prowl and thought it over for a moment. "Alright. I'll agree to those conditions. Prowl, if you go driving with Jazz, I'll change you back."

"...I... I don't want to hurt any one..." Prowl whispered "...I want to stay here..."

Ratchet laughed outright. "What? Are you serious? You think you're going to hurt someone so easily?"

"...I hurt Carly..."

"By no fault of your own. You think I would lock you into car mode if I thought you were dangerous?"

"..."

Ratchet sighed heavily. "Prowl...you NEED this..."

"Prowler I promise ya not going to hurt no one. I'll make sure of it." Jazz said.

"I know how you feel. I've witnessed things no one should see... You can't let the past control you. You have to find the strength and the hope to move on. If I acted like you, most of my patients would be dead."

"..."

"See, Prowler? He cares about ya, just like me. It'll be alright, I promise. We don't have to go too far."

"...Are you sure...?"

"Yes. Yer my mate."

"...Okay..." Prowl said softly, turned off his brakes, and slowly moved forward.

Jazz and Ratchet sighed heavily. "Jazz, radio me when you two get back. I'll be there to change Prowl back."

"Sure thing Ratch." Ratchet watched Jazz pull in front of Prowl. "Alright, baby. Just follow me and keep my pace." Jazz raced off at thirty miles an hour.

"Jazz...that's too fast..."

"No, it's not. C'mon. You don't want to be left behind do ya?" Prowl sighed before slowly taking off at first and then caught up with his mate. Jazz smiled as they started down a country, dirt road through some scenic Oregon woods. Prowl started to watch out for anything alive that wanted to come in their path. _'Don't worry 'bout the chipmunks and the squirrels, Prowler. They'll know when to get out of the way.'_ Prowl sighed and knew Jazz was right. _'That's it, baby. Just cruise.'_ Prowl slowly started to relax more and more as they drove along the dirt road. Jazz 'smiled' to see his mate actually enjoying himself. "See Prowler nothing to worry about."

"...Yeah... You're right... This is actually nice..."

"That's great. You think you can drive a little faster?"

"...I guess..."

"Just ten miles. Forty miles an hour isn't too bad."

"Okay..." Jazz smiled and picked up speed. They were a good ten miles from base now. Jazz noticed, but he hoped Prowl didn't figure out how far away they were. Prowl was busy looking at the scenery but then he noticed they were getting onto more rural roads. "Jazz...I thought you said we won't go far..."

Jazz sighed heavily, hoping to coax his mate to keep going. "...I know...but you're relaxed and you're enjoyin yourself... You...you think you can go a little further?"

"...I guess..."

Jazz smiled and continued. "Just let me know when you wanna go back."

"Okay..." Jazz almost picked up speed in his excitement. He was very happy with Prowl's progress. A car or two passed them by. Prowl watched them worriedly.

Jazz sent reassuring pulses across their bond. _'They're just goin the other direction.'_ Prowl calmed a bit.

Jazz smiled as they drove on. Two cars sped up to pass them. "Hurry up, Grandpa!" one of the drivers called as he passed. Prowl then put on his brakes.

 _'Prowler...? Ya okay?'_ Jazz said as he stopped too.

 _'...Can we go back...?'_

 _'...Yeah...'_

 _'Thank you...'_ Jazz turned around and led Prowl back towards the base. Ratchet was waiting for them when they returned.

"It's getting late. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you."

"Sorry, doc bot. We kept is slow. We almost kept going until dark, but some rude drivers spooked Prowler."

Ratchet sighed. "Everyone likes to go the speed limit or faster. People are always in a hurry around here."

"...Can you change me back now?" Prowl asked.

"...No," he smiled. "I've decided to leave you in your alternate."

"You promised!" Prowl growled.

Ratchet laughed outright. "Relax, Prowl! I'm just kidding... Can't I have a little fun?" Jazz couldn't help smiling.

"...That wasn't funny..."

Jazz transformed. "Easy, Prowler. He's just tryin to get ya to lighten up." Prowl just sighed.

Ratchet just smiled as he knelt down and got out his kit. "Open your hood, Prowl." Prowl did as he was told. Ratchet tinkered with some wiring and then closed his hood. He put away his kit and stood up. "Alright, transform."

Prowl then transformed and then glared at Ratchet. "I hate you for what you did..." he said.

Ratchet only smirked. "You can hate me all you want. I did it for your well being. Optimus would have backed me up on it." Prowl just glared at him before turning and heading back inside the base. "It's up to you to get him fully back on the road. I won't do it again. However, there will be consequences if he chooses to remain inactive. We can't survive without an active duty Second in Command."

"Don't worry Ratch." Jazz said.

"It's my job as chief medical officer to worry, but I know you'll take care of him," he added with a smile. He turned and headed back inside. Jazz when inside as well, hoping to catch up with his mate.

He ran past Ratchet to find him. "Prowler!" he called, seeing him recedes around a corner.

"...Yes Jazz?"

Jazz took a deep intake to catch his breath. "Where ya goin?"

"...I'm going back to our room..."

"I'll come with ya," he smiled.

"...Are you sure?"

"Unless ya want to be alone."

"...No that's fine..."

"Do you really want to be alone? It's alright."

Prowl pulled his mate closer to him. "I said it's fine..."

Jazz smiled and hugged him. "Alright then." Prowl smiled back a bit. "C'mon, baby," Jazz smiled as he led Prowl back to their room.

88888

Once back in their room, Jazz led Prowl to their wash racks. "Let's get ya a nice wash." Jazz said with a smile.

"...Yeah..." Prowl sighed. Jazz just smiled and waited for the flow to get warm. He led his bonded underneath once it was warm enough. Prowl sighed in content. Jazz could only smile.

"You did great today, Prowler."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure ya woulda gone a lot further if those two speeders hadn't startled ya."

"...Oh..."

"Ratch says yer making progress too," he said as he switched the flow to cleaning fluids. Prowl sighed again as Jazz started to help clean him. "Don't worry, baby. You'll be back to yer oldself and working hard in no time." He started scrubbing his door wings where he couldn't reach, being careful of the newly repaired one. Prowl silently stood there so his mate can finish. "Yer awful quiet, Prowler..." Jazz said as he finished, leading him under the warm water.

"...Just...have a lot of things on my processor, that's all..."

"...I know..." Jazz sighed as he hugged him from behind. Prowl sighed again. "Why don't ya dry off and go on to bed? I'll be in once I'm cleaned up."

"...Okay..." Jazz smiled and kissed him on the helm before turning away to get himself clean. Prowl stood there for a moment before going to the drying racks. Jazz sighed, feeling the anxiety through their bond.

* * *

Once Prowl was dry he slowly made his way out into their berth room. He sat on the berth with a heavy sigh. After awhile Jazz soon joins him. "Is something wrong, Prowler?" he asked.

"...No, Jazz...just...just thinking...I suppose..." Jazz came and sat next to him.

"It's gonna be okay, baby."

"...Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure," Jazz smiled.

Prowl sighed again. "How about we get some sleep?"

"Yeah, sounds like ya need it. You did have a hard day." Prowl nods before laying down on the berth. Jazz cuddled up next to him and put an arm around him. "Night, baby," he said, offlining his visor.

"...Night Jazz." Prowl sighed heavily and tried to close his optics. "...Jazz...?"

"Hmmm?" he replied, visor still off.

"...I can't sleep..."

His visor onlined and he smiled sadly at his mate. "I didn't think so... I know yer havin a hard time with it, but it's over. It's all in the past and everything turned out alright. It's gonna be alright, baby. I promise you, it'll all get better," he said as he cuddled closer.

"...But what if it doesn't?"

"It will," Jazz smiled up at him. "Look at Carly. She's doin good now. Think about Bluestreak. You know how long it took him to get over Praxus? He's still as chipper as ever."

"..."

Jazz moved so he was holding Prowl against him with both arms. "I know you can get through this. You're not alone, Prowler. I'm here, Ratch is here, Prime is here, all your friends... You'll get through this, I promise."

Prowl tried not to cry. "...I...I want to, Jazz...I just...just can't..."

"Yes ya can. We are all here to help." He nuzzled his head against Prowl's. "Just calm down and get some sleep. Ya had a rough day. No more thinkin for ya tonight."

"...I'll try..."

"That's all I want ya to do," Jazz said gently, sending love and encouragement through their bond. He offlined his visor and played some soft music on his radio. Prowl tried to go to sleep again. "Relax, baby. I'm right here. Just feel me, don't think about anythin. Just sleep." Prowl sighed again and tried to do what his mate said. "Just relax..." Jazz said as he turned the soft music up a little bit. Prowl slowly closed his optics, trying to relax. Jazz started singing along to the song.

"...Did I ever tell you how I love it when you sing?" Prowl said softly. Jazz only smiled as he continued to lull his mate to sleep. It took awhile until Prowl finally fell asleep. Jazz sighed heavily with relief. He cuddled more comfortably before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Jazz was woken up by an internal comm link. _'...Jazz! Is everything alright?'_

 _'Wh-who...who is it...?'_ he replied groggily.

 _'It's Optimus. It's after twelve and we haven't seen you or Prowl all morning. Are you both alright?'_

 _'...N-Noon already...?'_ Jazz had never slept in that late except when he was hurt or sick.

 _'Is Prowl alright?'_

 _'...Y-Yeah... Sorry, Prime. Prowler had a rough night last night, couldn't sleep. Everything's fine now.'_

 _'Could you let me know when Prowl is awake? I'd like to speak with him.'_

 _'Yeah...alright, Optimus. Jazz out.'_ He cut the link off and fully onlined. He looked over at Prowl to see him sleeping peacefully. He smiled and slowly moved off the berth so as not to wake him. He went to get his morning energon before going back and checking see if Prowl was awake yet. He smiled to see Prowl slowly sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his optics. "Morning Prowler." Jazz said with a smile "Or should I say good afternoon."

"What?"

"It's a little bit past twelve."

"Why didn't you wake me!" he cried, bolting out of bed.

"Cause ya needed ya sleep since ya couldn't sleep last night." Jazz said "Don't worry, I slept in too."

"...Sorry...I just... I NEVER sleep in..."

"I know Prowler. Oh Prime wants to talk to ya."

"...Oh... Is it urgent...?"

"I don't think so. How about some energon?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Jazz smiled. He handed Prowl a cube. Prowl slowly started to drink the cube. Jazz smiled. Prowl soon sat down the empty cube. "Alright, ready to go?"

"Sure," smiled Jazz. "Let's go." Prowl got up from the berth and the two headed towards Optimus' office.

* * *

Jazz smiled and patted his mate on the shoulder. "Ya shouldn't be nervous, baby. It's just Prime."

"I know...but..."

Jazz just gave him a quick hug. "It's alright. We'll...we're here. He probably wants to talk to ya alone." Prowl sighed, unsure about going in there alone. "Don't worry. It's just Optimus."

"I know..."

"Good luck," Jazz said as he kissed his chevron. "I'll be around, not sure what assignment I've got today."

"...Okay..."

Jazz smiled and pushed him forward. "Later, baby." Prowl watch him go before looking back at the door. He took a deep breath and rang the chime.

"Come in."

"Hello, Prime sir," he said with a respectful salute.

"You don't have to do that while off duty, Prowl." Optimus said with a smile in his voice.

"Sorry sir..."

"Come in, sit down." Prowl slowly came over and sat in a near by chair. The door closed behind them. "...Prowl...we need to talk. I want to know exactly what happened. I'm concerned about you, as a commander and more importantly as a friend."

"..." Prowl found Prime's desk more interesting at that time.

"...Prowl...as your friend...I know what you're going through."

"...You do sir?"

"I've been in a few accidents myself."

"...But not where humans are hurt..."

"...Maybe not...but I know how hard it is to get back on the road."

"..."

"Prowl, Ratchet told me what he did yesterday."

Prowl huffed and cross his arms. "He should not have done that to me..."

"But he was correct in his judgment."

"...But..."

"He was well within his ranks to do so. His is the Chief Medical Officer because his decisions are well thought and based on experience. I completely support his actions."

"..." Prowl looked back at the desk again.

"In his medical opinion, he was giving you a push forward. ...Prowl...you can't continue like this..." he sighed heavily.

"...It's hard sir..."

"Do you feel like you can tell me about it?"

"...I don't know..."

"It won't hurt to try." Prowl sighed, almost shaking as he went back to that day. "I'm your friend first, Prowl."

"...I could have killed her..." Prowl whispered. Optimus looked at him sadly. Prowl started to cry.

The Prime was torn between staying at his desk and keeping it professional and getting up to comfort his friend. He sighed as his spark pulled at him. "Would you feel better if we went somewhere more private?"

"...N-No...it's fine sir..." Prowl sniffled.

"Are you sure? I don't mind moving it to my quarters."

"...I-It's fine..."

"Alright then. Go ahead, I'm here to listen." Prowl slowly started to tell Optimus everything that happened.

"...I'm just...I'm just afraid that I'm going to hurt someone else..."

"I assure you Prowl, that's not going to happen. That's why the humans call it accidents."

"...H-How can you guarantee it...? Logically it CAN happen again..."

"...That's the funny thing about life, Prowl. You can't predict it so easily. Prowl...I need my Second in Command. Help me help you."

"...But..."

"We all go through similar situations in our lives. Prowl...I know you can get through this. I know you're strong," he said as he stood up.

"It just...hard to get it out of my processor..." Prowl said.

"I understand, but it's not about forgetting. It's about letting go."

"That's going to be hard too..."

He came over and put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "I know, but you're not alone in this."

"...Thanks sir..."

"It's what friends do."

Prowl smiled a little bit, wiping his face off. "I guess I'll go find Jazz." Optimus smiled behind his face mask.

He watched Prowl leave and his office door close. "You can do it, Prowl. I know it."

* * *

Prowl walks down the halls looking for his mate. "Jazz?" He heard him laughing with Red Alert and Ironhide. Prowl followed his mate's voice until he got to command room. He saw the three mechs laughing at something. He came over to see what they were laughing about.

"...Wildrider...of all mechs...crashes...cr-crashes into a rock!" bellowed Ironhide.

"Yes...H-he...he's a stunt car...he should...have been...paying...more attention!" agreed Red Alert. Jazz was doubled over as the Stunticon ranted, raved, and cursed.

"...That's not funny..." Prowl said.

"Of course it is..." said Ironhide. "That 'Con should have looked where he was goin..."

"Relax, Prowl. He's not hurt that badly... He's just a bit dented and upset about his paint job," Jazz said as he tried to regain his composure.

"When did this happen?" Prowl asked, worried about why haven't an alert had gone out about it.

"Just a few minutes ago. The Stunticons aren't really causing any trouble. Wildrider was just out driving... Not very well though!" Red Alert said breaking into laughter again.

"They are still Decepticons, an alert should have gone off." Prowl said.

"That's my job, Prowl," said Red Alert. "They're just driving around. I'll be sure and send one out once they become trouble."

"But they could hurt some humans driving like that!"

"What? Why are YOU so worried? They stay away from humans."

"..." Prowl turns away from them.

"Prowler!" Jazz called. "Guess I'm leavin early, Red. Wait up!" Jazz race after to catch up with Prowl.

"Baby, wait!" Prowl slowed down for him. "Whatsa matter, Prowler?"

"...It's nothing forget I said anything back there..."

"No...you can tell me. Somethin about Wildrider sizzled yer circuits."

"Why are we so reckless around humans? We can easily hurt or kill the very beings we are trying to protect in this Primus Damned war of ours!"

"Whoa, Prowler! Easy..." he said as reached to put an arm on his shoulder.

Prowl shrugged him off. "I mean it! Why are we even here if all we ever going to do is hurt or kill the humans we love and protect!"

"I take it the meeting with Prime didn't go well..."

"No, the meeting was fine! Primus!"

"Prowl...calm down..." Jazz said as he took hold of him and held him tightly, looking him straight in the optics. "Yer upset...just take a moment to relax."

"I don't need to fragging relax! Someone's got to teach those 'Cons a lesson!"

"...Prowl..." Jazz said, shaking him a bit, still holding him firmly. "Look me in the optic band, baby... Ya need to calm down..." Prowl growled shoving Jazz off, transformed and took off towards where the Stunticons were seen. "PROWL!" Jazz raced after him and transformed as well. _'Ratchet! Optimus! I need back up, NOW!'_

 _'What happened?'_ Optimus asked.

 _'Well, he came to find me. I was on monitor duty with Red and Ironhide. We witnessed Wildrider crashing into a rock. Prowl heard us laughing at him. It made him pretty upset and now he's racin after him.'_

 _'Did you try and calm him down?'_

 _'...Yeah...'_

 _'I'm on my way... Who knows what that stupid slag head is going to do? He's going to hurt himself or someone else...'_ Ratchet sighed, having heard everything.

Prowl was driving as fast as he could go, he even turn on his lights and siren. His cold fear had turned into boiling rage. He could see the Stunticon a mile away, and in a very familiar part of road. His rage was so blind he didn't even realize he was headed for the very spot where the accident had happened. The 'Con was still upset about his dents and chip paint. "...Frag my slagging luck..." he grumbled, kicking small rocks. _'Hey...Dead End? I...I need some back up here...'_

 _'What's wrong, Wildrider?'_

 _'I…I crashed into a stupid fragging rock… I hate this planet!'_

 _'Alright, alright. I'm on my way with Hook.'_

 _'Please hurry up…I don't wanna drive in this aft ugly state…'_

 _'Alright, alright…Dead End out.'_ Wildrider sighed and slowly transformed. He wasn't able to get a good look at his messed up state when Prowl slammed into him. He transformed and tackled him.

"HEY! What's your problem, copbot! I didn't do anything to you!"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED A HUMAN DRIVING THAT WRECKLESSLY!"

"…I could care less about those-…OW! Lay off! I have no fight with-OUCH! Quit ruinin my paint! It's bad enough I crashed into that stupid rock! HEY! OUCH! Stop it! You're processor's got some chips loose, man!" Prowl was taking his rage out on the surprised Stunticon. "Gah! Get off me you psycho Autobot!" He tried to get away but Prowl just pulled him back towards him.

"PROWL! STOP IT!" called Jazz as he got there.

"Get your crazy aft friend away from me!"

"We're working on it, but don't try anything funny, Wildrider," Optimus warned as he transformed and stood watch.

"PROWLER! That's enough!" Jazz said as he pulled his mate off of Wildrider. Prowl kept punching Jazz until the third in command held him still. "PROWL! Prowler…look at me… Prowl…Calm. Down."

"He…He could have hurt someone Jazz!"

"Prowl…this isn't about Wildrider, is it?" Jazz said softly, keeping Prowl still and at eye contact with him.

"He…"

"Prowler…?" he asked, shaking his head "no". "Prowler…" Said Autobot burst into tears.

"…No…I-It's about…It's about ME…" he sobbed, burying his head against Jazz.

"It's alright, Prowler… It's alright…" Jazz soothed, hugging Prowl close.

"What did I miss?" Ratchet sighed, pulling up and transforming.

"A nervous breakdown," Optimus sighed. He smiled a bit to see Jazz handling the situation.

"Hopefully this will be the first AND last one," Ratchet sighed. "Need any assistance, Wildrider?" he asked, turning towards the injured Stunticon.

"Not from you! You Autobots stay the Pit away from me! You're all psychotic!" With that, he weakly transformed and raced off to meet up with Dead End and Hook. Ratchet laughed.

"Well, Prowl did do something good in his emotionally unstable state."

Optimus smiled as well. "I don't think we'll have to worry about Menasor for awhile."

"…I'm sorry, Jazz…I just…I'm just scared…"

"Ssshhhh… I know, baby, I know. It's alright… Just calm down, Prowler…calm down…" he spoke gently as he rubbed him soothingly between his door wings.

"…Ratchet… I'm worried for him. I know he can work his way through all of this, but I'm not sure I can trust him to be alone. As a friend I want to give him the freedom he needs to work things out. As a leader, I know I have to put his safety and the safety of everyone else first."

"Even if it means keeping him under lock and key. I know how you feel. I don't want him to go back into that room, but he could be dangerous."

"It upsets me to see him like this. He's never been affected so harshly by anything else. We've been fighting for a long time. He's seen his home city destroyed and countless lives lost, but he can't let something small like this go?"

"To him it wasn't small. He knows how fragile the humans are. He knows how precious a friendship is and how rare one with a human is. To him, he's utterly failed Carly, failed our other human friends, even failed those humans we don't know. He feels that he's more dangerous than Megatron because he could not stop a human from getting hurt. We are supposed to protect them and live symbiotically on this planet. He feels out of control and that his abilities are inadequate."

"He did say he should have been able to predict a safer route."

"His logic centers are very advanced and he believes he can analyze and predict almost anything. He believes he's failed himself because he could not prevent them from getting involved."

"…Ratchet… I feel helpless… There's only so much I can do for him."

"I can't do too much more than you can. He has to forgive himself and come to terms with what happened. He has to realize that his success in protecting her and saving her life FAR outweigh his failure to prevent it."

"…Agreed…"

"As for being helpless? You can support him as a friend. He needs friendship and trust more than he needs commanding officers and restrictions. I'm not going to imprison him in my Medical Bay or the brig. I WILL confine him to their quarters if it becomes necessary."

"I will support you in any decision you make." Ratchet reached a hand up to Optimus's shoulder.

"I'm worried for him too, Prime. I'm worried too."

"C'mon, baby… Let's get ya back to base. Some warm energon and a nice rest will help ease yer processor…" _'Everything alright? You two seem like ya were talking 'bout some really serious stuff.'_

 _'It's alright, Jazz. We're just concerned about Prowl.'_

 _'We were figuring out the best option for him right now.'_

 _'Yer not gonna lock 'im up for this, are ya doc?'_

 _'No… He needs support for now.'_ The red and white CMO slowly came over to the two of them. "Prowl…are you alright?"

"…I-I'm sorry, Ratchet… I-I'll accept whatever punishment you and…and Optimus have decided on…"

"You're actions have been dealt with, Prowl. The important thing is to get you back to base safely," Optimus said as he transformed and opened his trailer. Prowl was surprised he wasn't getting quarantined or brigged.

"See? It's alright, baby."

"Jazz, let me get a look at him. I want to make sure he didn't get hurt." The saboteur stepped aside. "It's not a good idea to go looking for trouble, Prowl," Ratchet said as he checked him over. "Wildrider could have easily called in the others and seriously hurt you. Good…you scrapped him without even denting a digit. Just try and deal with your emotions in a more constructive and safe way next time? I don't want to have to fix anything, especially you."

"…I-I'll try to be…more level headed next time…"

"Good, now let's get back. I want to put this fiasco out of my processor as soon as possible." Ratchet transformed and slowly started heading back, hanging back a little for the others.

"Get inside, Prowl. I don't want you driving in your condition," Optimus said with gentleness in his voice. "Leave the driving to me and just enjoy the ride." Jazz led him inside and sat down with him. He pulled him into his lap.

"Alright, Optimus, we're ready to go. You just relax, Prowler." The Prime started his engine and speed off to catch up to Ratchet before slowing down to the normal speed limit.

"Prowl? Don't be afraid to come to me or anyone else if you need anything. We'll be more than happy to help, even if it's just a friendly audio to listen."

"…I'll remember that…from now on… I…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Jazz couldn't help but smile. He was glad that Optimus and Ratchet were being sympathetic instead of being strict.

"Like I told you, baby," Jazz spoke softly. "We're all here for you."

"…I know that now…" he replied sleepily before closing his optics. Jazz smiled as Prowl fell asleep in his lap.

"…Love you, Prowler… Sweet dream cycle..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Once back at base, Jazz carried Prowl to their quarters. The others asked if Prowl was okay along the way. "He's going to be fine," Ratchet said. "Don't crowd around him." Many got the drift and made some room. Optimus was right behind Ratchet. Jazz got back to their quarters and headed towards the berth room. "If you need anything, let us know," Ratchet said.

"I will." Jazz said.

"Let me know if you need lighter duty," added Optimus.

"I'll let ya know." The two left. Jazz laid Prowl down on the berth. He smiled a bit to see his mate still sleeping. He turned away and let him sleep. He silently hoped his mate will be back to his old self soon. He checked to make sure he was okay before heading back to Red Alert and the others.

* * *

He headed down the hall to the Command Room where they were still on Monitor Duty. Red Alert and Ironhide were waiting for him. "How is he?" asked Ironhide.

"He's fine. He's sleeping."

"That's good. He didn't get hurt did he?"

"Nah, Hide. He didn't get hurt. Wildrider did though."

"He left in such a huff, I was worried he might hurt someone else," said Red Alert.

"Only the 'Con." Jazz said.

"You ran off rather quickly. I suppose you should stay with him the rest of the day," Red Alert replied.

"He's sleeping right now Red." Jazz said "If he needs me he will call me through our bond."

"So, gonna finish your shift anyway?" Ironhide asked.

"Yep," Jazz said as he took a seat "At least try until Prowler needs me." Both shrugged and went back to watching the screens. Jazz pulled up a chair and watched as well.

* * *

Meanwhile back in their quarters Prowl stir in his sleep. What had happen was still fresh in his processors. He turned over to push the memories from his mind. He then notices he didn't feel Jazz near him. "...Mmm...Jazz..." He moved in his sleep again. Jazz was talking with Ironhide when he felt a tug at his spark. '...Jazz...don't leave...' Jazz felt it through their bond.

"Sorry guys, Prowl needs me."

"That's okay Jazz." Ironhide said.

"Take care of your bond mate." Jazz waved before heading back to the quarters. He went inside and went into the berth room. Prowl was barely asleep when he came in.

"Prowler? Ya alright?"

"...You left..."

"Yeah?"

"...Don't leave..."

"Well...I had to... I was on duty..."

"..."

"...Prowler..."

"...Go then..."

"...Prowler... Stop being a sparkling..."

"...I'm not. ...You have your duty..."

"...You sure you don't really need me? If you don't feel well and you want me close, I can stay."

"...No I'm fine..."

"Alright, love ya," he smiled as he kissed his chevron. "I'll have Carly come visit."

"...Very well..." Jazz only smiled as he headed back to finish Monitor Duty. Prowl watch him leave before trying to go back to recharge again.

* * *

After Jazz finished Monitor Duty, he went to find Carly. He knew she would be with Bumblebee and Spike. He found the three talking in the rec room. "Just who I was lookin for," he smiled.

"Hey Jazz, how's Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's alright. He's lonely."

"And you're not with him?"

"I just got off of Monitor Duty. Carly...I was wondering... Whenever I'm busy, and you're on base of course, could you keep Prowler company?"

"Sure Jazz." Carly said with a smile.

"Thanks. I was actually comin to see if ya'd visit him right now. Maybe you can talk with him."

"Is he moping again?"

"...Yeah..."

"Okay I'm sure he needs some tough love."

"...Nah... Just some company... He's definitely getting better 'bout everything."

"That's good." Jazz smiled and offered his hand for Carly. She smiled back and climbed into it. Jazz carefully set her on his shoulder before walking back to their quarters.

"Hey Prowler, I'm back with Carly."

"Hi," he said as he slowly sat up.

"Been sleeping all day?"

"...Yeah..."

"You sure ya okay?" Jazz asked.

"...Yes, Jazz. I'm alright."

"Okay."

"Jazz told me you were getting lonely." Carly said.

"...Yeah... I'm getting better," he smiled.

Carly smiled back. "I'm happy for you." she said.

"Thank you. Would you like me to drive you around? I feel like getting out of this room."

"Are ya sure?" asked Jazz.

"I'm sure." Prowl said. "It's better then making Ratchet stick me in alt mode. I also think I can do it now."

"Want me to go with ya?" Jazz asked as Prowl stood up.

"No, that's alright Jazz." Prowl said.

"Alright," he smiled. "You go have a good time. I think I'll catch up with the guys."

"Bye Jazz." Carly said.

"Shall we?" smiled Prowl.

"Yeah, let's go." Prowl reached out a hand for her to climb up. Carly smiled up at him as she climbed into the waiting hand. Prowl happily set her on his shoulder and walked out.

"Where do you want to go?" Prowl asked.

"How about on a nice, scenic drive?"

"Okay." Prowl said. He walked out into the sunset and set Carly down. He transformed and opened his door. "Hop in, Carly." Carly smiled as she got in. Prowl strapped her in and he started off. Carly was happy that Prowl was feeling better about what had happened to the two of them. He drove along, going the speed limit this time. The trees were a nice shade of green. The sun was setting beautifully with purples and reds.

"It's a nice day today." Carly said.

"...Yes...it's quite lovely..." Carly smiled again.

"...I'm so glad you're alright now." Prowl turned on his headlights.

"...Me too..." Prowl said.

"You're driving at night and you're not even phased."

"There's something beautiful about the night." Carly smiled at him. He "smiled" back. They continued down the road into town. The streets were a bit empty at this time of night. People had gotten home from work already. "Anywhere you want to go while we're in town?"

"Want to go to the park?"

"Yeah...alright..." The two headed towards the local park. Prowl looked around before transforming and sitting on the soft grass. Carly sat down next to him. "...Thank you..." Prowl said.

"For what?"

"For being there...to not be mad at me for what had happened."

"...Oh... Of course not, you're my friend." Prowl smiled. He looked around, listening to the sounds of animals and insects in the park. Carly smiled back before looking around the park herself. They didn't know they were being watched. "Oh! Look at the lightening bugs!"

Prowl looked a bit confused. "I don't sense any electricity from them." he said.

She laughed. "No...they're also called fireflies. It's a little insect that has luminescent chemicals in its butt. They light up their rear ends to attract mates or talk to other lightening bugs."

"I see." Prowl said. "Like Jazz did to his headlights to me one time."

"Yes, but his headlights are on his chest."

"Yes but they still attract me." Carly laughed outright. Prowl smiled.

"Want to head back?"

"If you want to. It is getting a little late."

"Let's go. We don't want to keep Spike or the others waiting."

"Right." Prowl transformed and opened his door. Carly got inside. Once Prowl knew she was safely buckled, he started to drive off. He turned out of the park and headed back to the outskirts of Mount St. Hilary. Headlights soon shined behind them.

Prowl "looked" in his rear view mirror. "...I didn't know anyone else was behind us..." he said warily.

"It's okay just ignore them."

"Alright, but I've seen humans driving around these areas. They don't just appear out of nowhere." Carly looked behind them.

"Probably just some jerk playing around...some drunk punk... Just keep going. They can't hurt us."

"...Okay." Prowl said.

"Don't worry, Prowl," Carly smiled as she pat the dash.

Suddenly two of the cars moved to either side of Prowl and that's when he recognized them. " Stunticons..."

"Decepticons?" Carly gasped.

"What do you want Dead End? Dragstrip?"

"Breakdown's cruising along behind ya, don't forget about him," said Dead End.

"We just thought we'd play with ya a little. You did hurt our buddy Wildrider."

"Yeah, think of it as payback!" cried Breakdown as he rear ended Prowl. Carly looked around hoping to not find Motormaster anywhere. Prowl tried to hold back a wince when Breakdown rear ended him again. Dead End and Dragstrip laughed hysterically. Dead End pushed Prowl from the side. Prowl tried to get away from them so Carly wouldn't get hurt. Dragstrip pushed Prowl from the other side. Prowl knew he had to call the others for help. He continued to drive, doing his best to fight off their blockade. "This is better than bumper cars!" laughed Breakdown.

"Prowl!" Carly yelled, getting scared now. She was still safely buckled in, but the force from the Stunticons' sick game kept jostling her.

"...It's okay Carly..." Prowl said, trying to act brave and not as scared as he feels.

He took a deep breath and speed up, breaking free for the moment. He skidded to a stop, making sure Carly was safe. "What are you doing?" she squeaked. He opened his door.

"Get out! RUN! They want me!"

"You can't get away that easily, cop bot!" laughed Dead End.

"But what about you?" Carly said. She was worried that Prowl would get hurt with all three of them and she still didn't know where Motormaster was.

"Just go! I won't lose you again! GO CARLY! I won't let anything happen this time!"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I will! GO!" he said as he practically forced her out before speeding back onto the road. Carly watched worriedly before she decided to try and get back to the Ark to get help.

She ran as fast as she could. "Ha ha ha ha! Whatsa matter? Can't the flesh creature play too?" said Breakdown.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! It's ME you want! I hurt Wildrider!" That seemed to keep them from chasing her. The three Stunticons continued perusing him. _'This is Prowl come in! Jazz! Optimus! Ratchet! ANYBODY! I need help!'_

* * *

Back at the Ark, Jazz could sense something wrong through the bond before the comm. confirmed his feelings. He raced off after him and Carly. Ratchet wasn't too far behind him in doing so. _'We're coming Prowler! Just hang in there!'_

 _'Jazz? Thank Primus! I've got three Stunticons playing Bumper Cars with me!'_

 _'Three?'_

 _'Breakdown, Dead End, and Dragstrip.'_

 _'PROWL! Why didn't you call sooner?'_

 _'Because they weren't HERE earlier! Just come help! I'll explain later if I survive this!'_

 _'Prowl, this is Ratchet. Where's Carly and is Motormaster anywhere around?'_

 _'She's safe. As for Motormaster, I have not seen him.'_

 _'Prowler...? What do you mean safe?'_

"Jazz!" Carly shouted, waving frantically from the side of the road up ahead.

Jazz quickly pulled over and open his door for her. "Are you okay Carly?" he asked.

"I'm fine...it's Prowl... He made the Stunticons chase him back down the road the other way... Oh Jazz... We were on our way back from the park... Prowl might be hurt..."

"Don't worry we'll make sure that doesn't happen." Prowl was still trying to lose the three Stunticons.

"I'm sure Wildrider is just fine! Why waste your resources on a grudge? Besides, they were only scratches! I scared him more than anything and now, you've scared me! Let's call it even and stop this nonsense!"

"We don't play that way cop bot!" Dragstrip said with a laugh.

"Augh!" cried Prowl as the three rammed him from all sides.

"Besides, our boss hasn't showed his thoughts on the matter yet."

"WHAT!" Prowl exclaimed. The purple semi showed himself, coming straight at him in the other lane. Prowl wanted to slam on his brakes but with the other three cons blocking him from doing so he so wished Jazz and Ratchet will get there soon. "OH FRAG!" Prowl cried as Motormaster rammed into him. The force caused the other three Stunticons to bounce away. Dead End and Dragstrip transformed, skidding on opposite sides of the road with their feet. Breakdown did a back flip, landing cat like before straightening himself out.

"NEVER EVER come after me or my Stunticons again, you stupid cop bot! Or I will make sure Optimus doesn't have enough pieces to bury his precious Second in Command. This is your only warning, Prowl. Stunticons, let's go," Motormaster rumbled. The three transformed back into car mode and sped off towards the Decepticon base.

"Prowler!" Jazz called out as he and Ratchet finally got to the scene. Prowl could only moan in pain as he tried to transform.

"...OH! ...This is...this is all my fault..." Carly sniffled.

"No it's not, Carly. You didn't know the Stunticons were going to pull something like this. Prowler...? Are ya in one piece...?"

"Primus Prowl! You're a slagging mess!"

"...T-Tell me something I don't know..." Prowl winced in pain as he still try to transform.

Ratchet transformed and came over. "Stop transforming Prowl, you'll only make things worse."

Prowl sighed and stop transforming. "...You're the doctor..."

"...This isn't good... On the bright side, I can patch you up." He transformed again. "Jazz, help get him inside." Jazz help his mate inside Ratchet. He gently pushed him from behind until he was inside. "Let's get him back to base. He needs fixed immediately." Ratchet raced off. Jazz followed after him.

"Oh Jazz... I just feel so bad... He saved me, again... And again it almost cost him his life..."

"It's not your fault, Carly." Jazz said.

"...Yes it is, Jazz... I suggested the park..."

"Ya didn't know they were there."

"... _ **-sob-**_..."

"Don't cry, Carly." Jazz said.

"...I-It's...It's scarier than last time...be-because...I...NEITHER of us knew what was coming... and...and..." she choked, almost unable to finish. "...This...this wasn't...by humans...!"

"Carly, it's going to be okay." Jazz said. She just sobbed into the driver's seat as they neared the Ark. Spike was waiting with Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Ratchet, what happened?" the Prime asked, upset.

"The other Stunticons wanted payback." Ratchet said.

"What?"

"Prowler can tell ya everythin, once he's all patched up. Carly...? Can you tell Optimus what happened?" She just shook her head.

"Take me home... Please, just take me home..."

"Are ya sure?"

"...Please..." she sniffled.

"I can. I have to take Spike anyway." Bumblebee said.

"Okay Bee." Jazz said as he opened his door.

Spike came over and helped Carly into Bumblebee. He was really worried about his girlfriend. He was more worried about Prowl as Ratchet sped into base. Optimus and Jazz followed closely, talking seriously about something. "I'm sure Prowl's gonna be okay," Bumblebee said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Bumblebee's right." Spike said as he tried to help too.

"... _ **-sniffle-**_..."

"Ratchet's the best. He'll fix Prowl right up good as new." Spike said.

"...I...guess so..." Spike smiled at her.

"It's going to be alright, Carly," he said as he reached out an arm to her. She welcomed the embrace and cried into him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ark, Ratchet had Prowl on a table in Medical Bay. Jazz stood out of the way. "He's going to be okay Ratch?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. He'll be alright, Jazz." He worked on getting the worst of his damage taken care of. Prowl's front end was horribly crunched and his doors were scratched up. His rear bumper had some dents from Breakdown, but nothing too serious.

"That's good."

Ratchet smiled. "As soon as I can get his front end straightened out, I'll be able to get him into root mode. Then, I'll be able to repair his systems better. You can get some recharge if you want to Jazz. It will be a while before I can get him out of his alternate."

"I'll just chill here for a bit." Jazz said.

"Well, I don't want you staying up too late. Prowl has put a lot of strain on you lately. Promise me you'll at least lie down on a berth."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." Ratchet smiled before returning his concentration to Prowl. Jazz unceremoniously plopped down on a patient berth. He dimmed his visor to rest and immediately fell into recharge. Ratchet could only smirk. He knew the Third in Command was tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

The next morning, around 9:30 am earth time, Jazz was stirred from his recharge by Prowl's weak arguing. "...Pl-Please...let me...see...if Carly's...alright..."

"Not now Prowl, you are in no condition to right now." Ratchet argued right back. "I assure you that she's just fine."

"...Al...Alright... I...I can always...check when...you're done..."

"NO. I JUST got you out of your alternate form. I just started fixing the damage to your inner workings. You are NOT going ANYWHERE anytime soon, Prowl."

"...B-But Ratchet..."

"Don't but Ratchet me."

"Prowler...ya shouldn't argue..." Jazz yawned as he onlined his visor and stretched.

"...B-But I want to see Carly..."

"You will. Besides, I made sure she got home safely. Bumblebee and Spike took her home last night. She's safe and healthy. She's probably still sleepin'."

"..."

"I'm sure she will want to see ya when she comes to visit."

"Just relax and let me fix you. You can see Carly when I give you permission."

"...Okay..."

Ratchet sighed. "Now, any further arguments and you will be forced offline so I can finish."

"...Okay..."

"I'll leave ya to yer work. I'm going to get some morning energon."

"Go right ahead." Ratchet said.

 **'Don't be gone too long... I could use the company...'**

 **'I won't.'** Jazz smiled before leaving the medical bay and heading towards the rec room.

"Is Prowl okay?" Bumblebee asked as he came up to Jazz. "I was just about to go check on him."

"He's fine, Ratch is still working on him. He wants to see Carly though."

"...Oh... She seemed pretty upset last night. I'll come back later once Ratchet's done."

"I was headed to the Recreation Room for some morning energon, want to join me?"

"Yeah sure." Bumblebee said. Jazz smiled and the two continued down the hall. The other Autobots kept asking Jazz if Prowl was alright. Jazz kept telling them the same thing.

He walked into the Recreation Room and was greeted by Ironhide. He and Bluestreak were waving at him to join them. "How's Prowl doing?"

"He's alright. Ratchet's got him out of his alternate form, but he still need a lot of patchwork. The Doc's fixing him up good."

"That's good to know. I was sooo worried." Bluestreak said.

Jazz walked away from the table. "I'm gonna get some energon, I'll be back." He headed to the dispenser to get some for him and Bumblebee.

"Bee...how's Carly?" Ironhide asked.

"When I dropped her off last night she was still a bit upset about what happened to Prowl."

Ironhide nodded. "I might go check on her." Jazz came back with two cubes.

"Here you go, Bumblebee," smiled Jazz as he sat down.

"Thanks Jazz." Bumblebee said with a smile. Jazz smiled.

"So...he's going to be alright, right Jazz?" Bluestreak asked again.

"That's what Ratch said." Jazz said.

"Okay." Jazz smiled at him.

Ironhide finished his cube. "I think I'll go check on Carly. Sorry guys."

"That's okay Hide, maybe you can cheer Carly up." Jazz said.

"Yeah..." The other mech left the rec room and headed out of the Ark.

"So, how are ya Bluestreak?"

"I'm fine. I was just worried about Prowl."

"That's good. You alright, Bee?"

"I'm just fine, Jazz."

"Good. I wouldn't worry too much about Carly. She's still healing from everything. Last night probably scared her two steps back."

"Yeah."

"Well... I told Prowl I wouldn't be too long."

"Okay tell Prowl that I hope he feels better."

"I will." Bumblebee waved as Jazz got up to head back to the medical bay. He smiled, knowing Bluestreak would keep Bumblebee company.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide arrived at Carly's house. He produced a hologram to go knock on her door. When the door open, it was Carly still in her pjs. "Ironhide?"

"Sorry, I thought you would have been up by now."

"...I was...I just didn't want to get dressed..."

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll head to the Ark?"

"If it's okay with you Ironhide, I don't feel like going."

"Why not?"

"...I just don't feel like it..."

"Is this about Prowl? Jazz told me this morning Prowl's doing fine and been asking for you."

"...I...I just don't feel like it, Ironhide. I'm still...still scared from last night," she fibbed.

"Carly I know it's not just that. Why don't you tell old Ironhide the truth?"

"...Ironhide...I don't feel like it..."

"Carly..."

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Carly please... I'm your friend."

"I'm sorry, Ironhide..." she sighed as she went to close the door. Ironhide stared at the closed door. He honked his horn, knowing her parents were probably up. Carly threw open the door, startled. "What?" she asked, anger rising in her voice.

"I'm not leaving until you get dressed and come with me."

"Alright, but I'm not going to the Ark to see Prowl. I don't feel like it."

"So, you admit, it IS about Prowl."

Carly gasped, then growled in aggravation. "…Just…let me see him in my own time…"

"Okay, I promise we won't go see Prowl."

"Thank you for understanding. I guess I'll go get dressed."

"Good, we'll just go for a little drive. We'll go wherever you want." Carly smiled and retreated back into the house. Ironhide disengaged his hologram and waited in front of her house.

* * *

Carly was soon dressed and emerged from her house. She walked down the driveway and got into Ironhide's passenger seat. "So…anywhere I want?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go driving into the country side. I just want a relaxing drive, maybe talk somewhere private."

"Alright, we'll head out of the city then." Ironhide pulled away and drove out of the city, into the Oregon wilderness.

* * *

Back at the base, Prowl was fully repaired and slowly coming to. He slowly opened his optics and looked around. He was lying on a patient berth with Jazz watching him nearby. "Yer awake," he smiled.

"I…I feel asleep?"

"Yeah, shortly after I came back. Ratch said ya were pretty tired from last night."

"…I guess so… Where IS Ratchet?"

"He left to get some energon." Prowl slowly sat up, making sure everything was in working order.

"And Carly? Has she come by yet?"

"Nah, ain't seen her. Bumblebee went to pick up Spike, but Carly's still at home. Ironhide went to go get her. Neither of them have come back yet."

"…Oh… You…you think she's still scared?"

"Maybe…who knows? It's not yer fault."

"…I know… I'm just worried about her is all. You sure she didn't get hurt when I left her behind?"

"Nah. Just shaken up. I'm sure she's fine."

"Alright," Prowl said as he slowly got off the berth. He checked himself over.

"Ya look like new," Jazz smiled.

"I feel like it. You want to go for a drive?"

"Prowler?" Jazz smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm feeling a lot better about things actually."

"I would have thought you'd be freaked out from last night."

"…A little, but I should move on."

"Alright then," Jazz smiled. "Let's go."

"No. He's not going anywhere yet," Ratchet said as he reentered. "I want you to rest for the day. If you still feel like going for a drive, you can go tomorrow."

"Aww…" Jazz pouted.

"Alright, I'll wait then. We can at least go back to our quarters."

"Yeah…" Jazz smirked.

"Nothing too intense, Jazz," Ratchet warned.

"Alright… C'mon Prowler. Let's get ya some energon on the way."

"Okay." Ratchet watched them leave. He smiled to know that Prowl was over coming his fears.

* * *

Ironhide and Carly were at a quiet spot away from the city and no where near the Ark. "So, want to talk about it?" he asked.

"...Not right now..."

"Okay." Ironhide said. He knew he shouldn't push her.

"The animals are so cool here..."

"Yeah I guess so." Ironhide said. "Nothing like we had back on Cybertron though."

She laughed. "Of course, this is earth. There's a lot more organic life here." Ironhide "smiled" to himself. "Aww! Look at the birds!" Ironhide "looked" to where she was pointing. He "smiled". He scanned the area for people and transformed.

"Much better," he smiled as he stretched out. Carly smiled at him. He patted his leg. "You might get a better view up here," he smiled.

"Okay." Carly said as she climbed up. Ironhide smiled as she got comfortable. He was glad she was feeling better. He didn't want to ask Carly to talk again. He knew she will tell him when she was ready. "...I'm hungry... Can we go somewhere for lunch?"

"Where do you want to go?" Ironhide asked.

"Anywhere...maybe not junk food..."

"Anywhere huh?"

"...Sure..." Ironhide smiled.

He set her down and transformed. "Hop in, let's go." Carly smiled as she got inside. Ironhide made sure she was buckled before he drove off.

* * *

He took her to a nice small restaurant just out side of town. His holoform smiled a bit as Carly ate. "...So...Spike is worried about me...?" she asked between bites.

"Not just Spike but yea."

She sighed and took a drink. "...I...I just..."

"Just what?"

"...I still don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"...Ironhide...y-you're...you're worried too...aren't you...?"

"Yeah...This just isn't like ya."

"...I'm...I'm just...scared..."

"About what?"

"..." She was silent, being more interested in finishing her food.

"Not going to talk about it huh?"

"This place has the best sandwhiches, thanks for bringing me here," she said, avoiding the subject. Ironhide sighed.

 _'Ironhide?'_

 _'Ironhide here.'_

 _'Everything alright? You haven't been back to base.'_

 _'Sorry been trying to get Carly to talk to me.'_

 _'Does...does she...HATE me?'_

 _'Prowl?'_

 _'I don't think she hate's ya. I think she hates herself, she just don't want to admit it.'_

 _'...Like...Like I was...'_

 _'I think so.'_

 _'...I see...'_

 _'I'm sure she'll come around. She's just dealing with things just like you were.'_

 _'Yes, well... I'll let you go. Don't be too long, Ironhide. Optimus and the others might worry.'_

 _'I'll try.'_

 _'Bye Ironhide, Prowl out.'_

"...That...That was Prowl...wasn't it?"

Ironhide looked at her. "Yea."

"..."

"He's worried about ya."

"...oh..."

"Yep. He thinks you hate him."

"..."

"Carly are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"...Yeah... I'm finished. Can...Can you take me home...?"

"Are you sure you want to go home?"

"...Please..." she said not looking up at him.

"Very well." He sighed sadly and disengaged as Carly left money on the table. He open his door for her when she walked out of the restaurant. She silently got in and he drove off. Ironhide was still worried. He tried everything he could to get her to talk.

"...Please...just...just take me home..." she sniffled.

"Awww Carly, please don't cry. It hurts my spark to see ya cry."

"...I'm sorry...I...I just..."

"You can tell old Ironhide."

"...I...I can't face him..."

"Who? Prowl? He's not mad at ya."

"...It's all my fault..."

"It's not."

"...Yes...yes it is..."

"No it's not and Prowl's not blaming you."

"...But it is! I suggested for us to go to the park! It was my fault! He'll probably never drive again! I'm so scared Ironhide!"

"Carly, he will drive again. He's not scared stiff like he was."

"...Oh Ironhide... It's just like you all over again..."

"What ya mean?"

"...I...I... I made you retire and you were almost killed by the Decepticons..."

"Now that wasn't yer fault. I'm old and I was during that time feeling like I was getting useless."

She sniffled. "...I just...Everything..."

"Carly, now are you sure want to go home? I'm sure Prowl would want to see you and talk to you."

"...I...I can't face him... Can...Can we go...somewhere else?"

Ironhide sighed. "Okay."

"...Thank you..." Ironhide drove her in town, his sensors picked up two familiar Autobot signatures near by. Ironhide sighed and continued on his present course. Carly was looking out his window. "No way...is that...?"

"Prowl and Jazz? Yep." Ironhide said.

"...PROWL?" Carly sunk deeper into the passenger seat.

"Carly, Prowl knows you are out here with me."

She sighed heavily and sunk lower. "...I...I'm still not ready to face him."

"You got to sometime."

"...Please...not yet..."

"Okay."

Ironhide sighed and continued on his way into town. "Just...hide in the seat I guess." Prowl rock on his wheels when he saw Ironhide, hoping Carly would want Ironhide to stop. Ironhide simply passed by. Prowl sighed as he lower a bit on his shocks.

"Don't worry, baby. She'll come around."

"I hope so Jazz..."

"She needs time just like you did...and still do."

"...I guess so..." Jazz nudged him a bit as they continued.

"...Can...Can I sit up now?"

"Yeah." Carly sighed sadly as she sat up straight. "I can't avoid my friends forever, Carly."

"...I'm just not ready..."

"...Alright... I'll leave ya alone. Let me know when you ARE ready."

"...Thanks..."

"Yer welcome, Carly." He started driving her back towards her house. Soon Ironhide parked out in front as Carly got out. "Just remember what I told ya, okay?"

"...Yeah...alright... Ironhide...thanks...for being with me..."

"Any time." She smiled as she closed the door and disappeared. Ironhide sighed before driving off to head back to the Ark.

* * *

Once he got back, he slowly headed to his quarters. "Ironhide..." Prowl's voice spoke behind him.

"Prowl?" he nearly shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, it's why I'm called Prow." Prowl said as he looked a bit ashamed.

"What's on yer mind?"

"...Did Carly say anything...?"

"I'm sorry, Prowl."

"...She hates me?"

"Nah, she don't hate ya."

"But why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"She's upset. That run in with the Stunticons shook her up."

"But she should talk to me about it."

"You both went through a terrible experience. That night those jerks came after ya, made things worse."

Prowl sighed. "I wish there was something for me to do to help. Like she helped me."

"She feels just like you did. She thinks it's her fault. I'm not sure you COULD help."

"I can try."

"That's up to Carly. Maybe everything's starting to get to her. She was pushing through and recovering before. Maybe now, it's all just to much for 'er." Prowl sighed. "I'm sure there's things that still bother you too. I don't know... All I know is, I did my best to talk with her today."

"Thanks Ironhide..."

"You're welcome. I'd like her to talk with you too eventually. You two seemed like you were gonna be good friends."

"I keep hoping on that."

Ironhide only smiled. "I'm sure she'll come around. Carly's not one to stay down for long. She'll come out of this depression eventually."

"I hope so."

"Me too." With that, Ironhide turned and went inside his quarters. Prowl stood there for a bit before going off to find his mate. Jazz was jamming out to music in their quarters.

"Jazz...can you turn it down a bit?" Jazz just danced around the room. "Jazz!"

"Huh? OH!" He turned the music down. "Sorry, Prowler."

Prowl sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs. "It's okay."

"Hey, what's bugging ya?"

"I'm just worried about Carly."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. The Stunticons just scared her."

"That's what Ironhide said but I'm still worried."

"She needs time to come around, just like you did."

"I guess you're right."

"Feel...Feel like lying down?" Jazz said, mischeviously.

"Why?"

"Nevermind... I can see you're not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?"

"Ya totally missed it."

"I'm sorry Jazz, just this whole thing with Carly..."

He came over and pulled him into a hug. "I know. Come on, maybe some snuggling will help ya feel better."

"...Maybe..." Jazz only smiled as he led him to their berthroom. He guide Prowl onto their berth.

"C'mon, Prowler," Jazz said as he laid down and pulled Prowl next to him. Prowl sighed and snuggled into Jazz. "It's okay, baby... She'll come back around," he smiled as he put an arm around Prowl, pulling him close. "She just needs time. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jazz smiled. "Want to talk about it?" Prowl smiled back. Jazz started stroking a door wing. Prowl moan happily. "Feel like talkin?"

Prowl sighed. "I'm just worried Carly don't want to be my friend."

"Of course she does," smiled Jazz.

"But we hardly have anything in common."

"That didn't stop her and Ironhide did it?"

"But she mostly hangs out with Ironhide or Bumblebee...she hardly knows me enough to be her friend."

Jazz rested his head against Prowl's. "Don't be like that. Of course she wants to be your friend. She cares about you."

"I hope so..."

"Why don't ya try and sleep?"

"I'm not tired."

"Maybe just close yer optics and rest a while."

Prowl sighed. "Okay..." Jazz smiled and snuggled close, putting both his arms around Prowl. Prowl smiled a bit.

"You'll just have to let Carly come to you. It'll be alright. You've got me, Prowler. I love you..." he said as he closed his optics and relaxed against Prowl.

"I love you too, Jazz." He smiled, slowly trying to fight sleep. Prowl smiled, feeling his breathing slow. He closed his optics with a smile, starting to fight his own will to sleep. It didn't take Prowl long to lose his battle with sleep. Both were cuddle against each other in sleep.


End file.
